Under Every Scar
by Elphaba C. Snow Thropp
Summary: Galinda Arduenna is starting her first year at Shiz University and has some interesting thoughts about her new green roommate.
1. Animal

**AN: Okay, so any of you that read my last story, it has been deleted because I just realized that I hated it, so I'm doing a different one. And this just so happens to be it. I hope you enjoy it.)**

* * *

_So if it's just tonight,  
the Animal inside  
Let it live and die!  
Like it's the end of time,  
Like everything inside,  
Let it live and die!_

_-Animal by Ke$ha_

* * *

Never in her life had Galinda Arduenna been so angry with Ama Clutch. Not even that time when the older woman told Galinda's parents that she'd kissed a boy whose name she couldn't even remember in grade school. Then Galinda had been so upset, but now she was positively heated. Here she was standing in a room with all these other high society girls with no Ama! Now, she wouldn't get to be in a room with someone exactly like her. She couldn't be more disappointed. When Ama Clutch arrived, she would get an earful from Galinda that much was sure. Frowning, the blonde finally got up and went over to Madame Morrible –her fishlike new headmistress who could use some fashion advice. The tall woman was reading off room assignments, her name had yet to be called and all the other girls she would've liked to room with were already taken.

She cleared her throat upon approaching the woman. "Excuse me, Madame, could I speak to you briefly?"

"Name?" Madame Morrible sounded dead bored and she didn't even bother to look up from her clipboard at Galinda.

"Galinda of the Arduennas of the Uplands from Frottica," the blonde answered without missing a beat.

Madame Morrible suddenly got a bright smile on her face. "Yes, your Ama Clutch called and told us she would be arriving late. I have your room assignment." Galinda frowned, but said nothing as the woman looked through the papers attached to the clipboard in her hand. "You will be living with the Third Thropp Descending of Nest Hardings, Elphaba?" she seemed to shout the girl's name… either that or that's just how she spoke. Either way, it was obnoxious, Galinda decided. "Elphaba?"

Apparently, at the first call of her name the girl hadn't heard, but the second time she heard loud and clear and shuffled to the front of the room, where to all the other girls' horror, they discovered that she was absolutely, positively and undeniable _green_. The girl was dressed in a simple, but unshapely black frock and her long, jet black hair was pulled back in an unsightly braid. Also, Galinda noted, she looked as if she was sculpted instead of birthed; she was all angles. Everyone was staring at her, but she didn't appear to notice when she approached the Head and Galinda.

"Yes, Madame?" her voice was low and grating and Galinda found it cutting, but was undoubtedly indifferent on the subject.

"You will be rooming with Miss Galinda, here. Your room number is twenty two and your arrangements have been made accordingly. Here you go," she handed the green girl one key and Galinda the other. "You may go, now. Dinner is in half an hour."

The greener of the two nodded and turned to face her eight bags of luggage, making a small clucking sound with her tongue. Galinda watched as she tried three times to arrange her suitcases and bags so she was able to carry them to their room without dropping one or falling over. Galinda herself had no problem with that, simply because she had three of her new friends that offered to help her with her ten bags and suitcases.

"Miss Galinda, how awful for you to be rooming with… _that _artichoke. You should be canonized," one red headed girl, Miss Pfannee gushed as they hurried after the aforementioned Elphaba.

A tall girl with short brown hair –Miss Shenshen, was quick to agree. "Oh, yes, it _is_ a horrid arrangement."

Galinda smiled sadly. "Thank you for your sympathy. You're too kind."

"Not kind enough," snapped the green girl, not turning around when she reached their room. "I can hear you."

"Like it matters," the last girl, Miss Milla giggled and the other three followed suit.

Elphaba ignored the girl and unlocked the door to room twenty two and walked in, flinging her bags and suitcases into the corner before she made her way over to the far side of the room, near the window.

"Wow, Miss Galinda, your room is so much larger than ours," Miss Pfannee seemed to frown at this.

"Who are you rooming with, Miss Pfannee?" the little blonde wondered curiously, beginning to put her things away, noticing that her oddly colored roommate made no move to do so.

"Me," chirped Miss Shenshen.

"I'm rooming with Miss Farley," Miss Milla answered the question not directed at her in the slightest.

Giving her new room a long onceover, Galinda finally noticed that Elphaba's suitcases –like her, were impossibly green and at each of the latches, there was a large O and beside it sat the tiniest little z. Galinda's jaw slacked when she realized that it was the insignia of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She didn't even notice she had picked up her jaw and managed to murmur something under her breath.

"What is it, Miss Galinda?" queried Miss Pfannee.

"Where did you get those bags?" the blonde basically choked, stumbling over to Elphaba's luggage. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. How could this… green _beast_ have _her_ luggage? She begged and pleaded and begged even more for her parents to get the set for her, but they said that the Wizard's assistant's assistant's personal shopper said that the Wizard said his luggage was not for sale! Elphaba picked her head up and for the first time Galinda noticed the bobby pin in her hair, probably to hold back her bangs. The green girl rolled out of the bed and picked up one of her bags before tossing it back to the ground. She thought she heard the blonde whimper at that point.

"My father had them made for me. Why?" Elphaba queried, getting back into her bed. She pulled back the black comforter and smiled at the delightfully emerald green silk sheets. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw the Wizard's large symbol in the middle of the sheet.

"My dears," Galinda plastered on a fake smile, turning to her new best friends. "Could you leave the toad and I alone, please?"

"Is everything okay?" Miss Shenshen asked with genuine concern, which was a relief to the small blonde.

"Surely not with the green bean around," she giggled and began shuffling them out of the room.

"Hey, hi, um, tiny blonde thing that should be turned into a saint, stop talking about me like I'm not here because like it or not, I am here," her roommate remarked bitingly, shoving all her suitcases in the space between her bed and the wall.

"Are you sure you're okay with… _it?_" sneered Miss Pfannee, shooting Elphaba a harsh glare, which she received gratefully and with a smirk.

"Oh, yes, I'll be fine," and with that she shut the door behind them and turned to face her roommate. "There's no way your father got those for you. That's the Wizard's personal luggage and he said it wasn't for sale."

"How do you know that?" Elphaba inquired, sitting on the edge of her bed, facing the blonde.

"Because my father asked for me. How did you get it?"

"I already told you," she answered as the blonde came to stand in front of her.

"Will I turn green?"

Elphaba turned and gave her the "what the hell? Did you really just say that?" look, then replied. "Will I turn stupid?"

Galinda gasped. No one had ever called her stupid. Granted she wasn't the brightest blub in the bunch, she didn't ever like to hear it. "That was extremely rude!"

"Likewise. Listen, okay, so before we do this whole "you hate me, I hate you" thing, I need to ask a favor of you," she sighed, not really wanting to give the blonde something to hold over her head, until who knew when.

"Why would I ever do a favor for you?" Galinda scorned with narrow eyes. Why would this green thing think that she would ever do anything for her? It was completely absurd. She tried very hard not think about how good she felt when the girl had her arms around her stomach, but her roommate was already out the door.

"I'll be back later."

* * *

Dinner, for Galinda was not what she had expected. She was hoping to talk about, well… her. But everyone just kept asking about her damn roommate. Is she really green? Where is she from? How ugly is she? Is she really attracted to women? Has she threatened you, yet? Is she really a witch? That's all she was hearing! Green bean this and the artichoke that! And where the hell was the girl, anyway? What, she's got better things to do than eat lunch alone while everyone else stared and made fun of her? Galinda almost snorted at that thought. Somehow, she didn't think the green girl had much to do, rather than be around her… not that she wanted her around or anything. Touching her the way she did this morning was completely out of line and she would have to talk to her about it.

However, after dinner, her new friend Pfannee invited her and Miss Milla back to her and Shenshen's room for tea and gossip while the Amas were still getting to know each other out in the courtyard. What there was to gossip about she didn't know, but she soon found out. First they talked about Elphaba, then they talked about cute boys, then they talked about Elphaba _again_, and then they fantasized about cute teachers. After they were finished with that, they all fawned over the blonde, which she greatly appreciated. She floated back to her room with a content and satisfied look on her face and was completely stunned to see her roommate _not_ there. She was even more surprised when the green girl came in the room an hour and a half later.

Galinda stared as the girl crossed the room in that deliberate, awkward, graceful way she did, not even attempting to look up at her. So she took it upon herself to strike up a conversation. "Where have you been? It's well past curfew, you know."

"Yes, Miss Galinda, I do know. What I'm trying to figure out is why ever would you care where I was," Elphaba responded in a tone that clearly told the other girl that she wasn't interested in a conversation, but she pressed on anyway.

"I care because you're my roommate and since you weren't at dinner since you obviously had something better to do-"

"Why, Miss Galinda, you sound positively jealous," the Thropp Third Descending interrupted with a smirk at which point Galinda noted that her grating voice had taken on a smooth and intensely seductive tone.

Galinda huffed, appalled by this suggestion. "I am not! And as I was saying, since you weren't dinner, Morrible wanted me to tell you that Shiz has adopted a new buddy system."

"Buddy system?"

"Yes, I know, it's ridiculous, but I must know where you are at all times," she explained, keeping her crystalline blue eyes trained on the room's other occupant as if she were kitten chasing a bug. She silently cursed herself for that thought because it led to thoughts of a lioness pouncing on her prey and attacking it viciously, which then led to thoughts of Galinda pouncing on Elphaba and attacking her… in a not-so-vicious way.

"Do we have time log, too?" the green girl scoffed.

"That's exactly what I said," the blond said.

"What if I don't want you to know where I am?" Elphaba questioned, undoing the buttons on the front of her itchy frock. She was glad to be out of that thing. Her nimble fingers undid the buttons easily and quickly and soon it was pooling at her ankles.

"What, you have some scandalous…" Galinda trailed off when Elphaba removed her frock. The sight caused Galinda's jaw to open slightly as she stared. Miss Elphaba was insanely more curvy and alluring than the frock let on. Her full, round breasts were held up by an almost see through black bra, the flat plain of her stomach was tight and letting her eyes travel further down, she saw that the panties the emerald girl wore matched the aforementioned bra. _So, she was one of _those_ kinds of girls_, Galinda thought wryly, startling herself, but not enough to stop ogling her roommate. Elphaba's legs seemed to go on forever and the blonde became aware that her green hued skin was flawless, for lack of a better word. There were no blemishes, no discoloration, to scars, zits or pimples to speak of. Had Galinda not been so attracted to her, she would've been jealous.

"You might wanna close your mouth, blondie. You could catch flies," Galinda's jaws snapped shut and the other girl chuckled, leaving her discarded frock on the floor as she went to stand in front of her roommate.

"I was not staring," the blonde lied lamely, but very quickly.

Elphaba bit her lip over a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. "Please, you were practically eye raping me."

Galinda gaped for what felt like the millionth time that night. She began to say something when suddenly thunder crackled in the sky, and seconds later rain began to pour down in what seemed like buckets. At the sound of the thunder, Galinda jumped and wound her arms around her roommate's naked waist. She could feel Elphaba shaking with laughter and squeezed her harder, getting a loud gasp from her. The sound made its way down Galinda's spine.

"I'm sorry," she said, but didn't make a move to remove her arms. "I just really hate thunderstorms."

"As do I," Elphaba murmured, putting her own arms around Galinda, who pressed her face into her green chest and took a breath.

"You smell like sandalwood," the blonde commented.

"I bathed."

"When?" she took a step away from Elphaba, but didn't let her go altogether.

"While you were at dinner. Why are you still holding me? Surely, the thunder doesn't frighten you that much," Elphaba said.

Galinda blushed and immediately snatched her arms back and turned to the side so she wasn't looking directly at her roommate. "I'm sorry… uh, where were you?"

"That certainly isn't any of your business, Miss Galinda," she replied slowly, going back over to pick up her frock and put it away before crawling into bed with a book.

They were silent for a few long moments and then of course Galinda spoke. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Good because you don't have a reason to be," she sniffed, heading toward the bathroom door.

"Yeah, and calling me a toad doesn't constitute my anger."

"Shut up," Galinda pouted.

"Just go drown in the tub," Elphaba retorted off handedly.

The blonde slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**AN: So, and yeah, that was the first chapter.**

**I really hoped you like it.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**~Elphaba Snow**


	2. Ignorant Backstabber

**AN: Here comes the second chapter. So, hopefully, this chapter is gonna be longer because I like long chapters, they make my heart happy.**

* * *

_I'm sick and tired of hearing  
All about my life from other bitches  
With all of your lies  
Locked up so tight  
So maybe you should shut your mouth  
Shut your mouth, shut your fucking mouth_

_Honestly, I think it's kinda funny  
That you waste your breath  
Talking about me_

_~Backstabber by Ke$ha_

* * *

"Miss Galinda, tell us all about your roommate," a blonde girl squealed the following Monday when Galinda walked into Life Science and took her seat in between Shenshen and Milla. "She must be awful."

"She's really not that bad," Galinda said, her mind elsewhere and her eyes searching. She didn't know what she was looking for exactly, but something inside her told her to be on the lookout.

Pfannee scoffed. "Are you kidding?"

Galinda paused in her searching to look at her, before going back to looking about the room. "No. I'm really not. She was barely there. I didn't see her again after I left for dinner," she lied, biting her lip as she tried to forget about the way her eyes scanned over her roommate appreciatively. "I imagine she got in late and she was gone all weekend."

"Please," snorted Miss Milla in a very un-ladylike way. "What could she possibly be doing as soon as she gets in town?"

"I wouldn't even begin to know… or care for that matter," Galinda muttered absentmindedly.

More girls were filing into the room and as the blonde's peering became more and more frantic and she felt her insides deflate when the bell rang. She didn't know what caused this horrible feeling, but just before her Goat professor closed the door, she saw a green blur slide between the tiny space that the door made as it was closing. Sudden warmth settled in Galinda's belly when she realized that it was her roommate and she visibly relaxed. She couldn't place the feeling that came over her, but she decided that she didn't like it. Shaking her blonde curls, she took another look at Elphaba.

Instead of the ugly black frock she had been expecting, the verdant girl was sporting a black, long sleeved, V neck shirt and a pair of barely there black shorts that showed off her mile long legs. Galinda couldn't keep her mouth open if she tried and she would later swear that she had been drooling. It wasn't very proper of her, but she glanced around and found that she wasn't the only one staring. Most every other girl in that room was staring at the green girl in envy for once. The blonde realized the irony in that and acknowledged it with a little giggle. She had her silky hair down as opposed to that atrocious braid she had sported earlier and it flowed all the way down her back like a stream of black coffee that ended just above the curve of her ass. Galinda blushed that her mind could spit that word out so nonchalantly.

The Munchkinlander had a cute lopsided smile on her face when she looked up apologetically at her new professor. "I'm sorry. Am I late?"

"No, no, Miss…?" the Goat, known as Doctor Dillamond trailed off, silently asking for a last name.

"Thropp. Elphaba Thropp, sir," she had ducked her head by now so Galinda couldn't see the slight blush tenting her cheeks, if a darker shade of green constituted as a blush.

Doctor Dillamond seemed extremely surprised upon hearing Elphaba's name, Galinda noted. The old Goat opened his mouth to speak then. "Oh… _oh._ You're…?"

"Yes, I know," Elphaba finished shyly, keeping her head low. Galinda still couldn't see her face because her too long black hair was creating a curtain effect. "But just call me Elphaba."

"Okay, Miss Elphaba, it's an honor to have you in my class," he smiled as gently as he could manage.

"It's an honor to be here, sir."

The green girl glanced up at that moment and chose to give him a soft smile of her own. Hers was much more to look at than his had been, Galinda thought, trying her hardest to berate herself for such unnecessary thoughts. _Elphaba has dimples._ That thought appeared to have been enough to somehow catch the other girl's attention. Galinda saw that as she was turning to sit in her seat (in the very front row), the right corner of Elphaba's top lip twitched ever so slightly. No one else could've seen it. Pfannee and Shenshen were too busy already passing notes to each other. It was meant for her and only her and nobody else. She smiled at that realization, but bit her lip at having been caught staring for the second time. She would simply have to be more discreet.

Lunch came with an unexpected and unwanted shock. Instead of watching Elphaba eating alone as she had been planning, Galinda had to watch her eat with four other people. Four boys, to be exact. For some ungodly reason, that did not sit well with the blonde. She spent half of lunching trying to figure out why and the other half trying to listen to the incessant blathering going on in her ear by her new friends. It was the ideal setting, she would let herself admit. She had a ton of people around her, admiring her beauty, practically fawning over her. Yet, she was not at all pleased. She especially wasn't pleased when one of the better looking boys at Elphaba's table leaned a little too close to the verdant girl. To Galinda's surprising relief, it earned him a smack on the back of the head.

"Galinda… did you even hear a word I just said to you?" Milla snapped, not even bothering to hide her annoyance at being ignored.

"Um… actually, no. I'm sorry, Milla, forgive me," _of course,_ Galinda mused, _I really don't _need_ your forgiveness._

"Apology accepted," though it came out grudgingly.

"Galinda, are you okay? You been really quiet all through lunch," Shenshen pointed out and the Gillikin flushed.

"Oh, look, it's the bean green," Pfannee whispered excited, then stood up. "Hey, Artichoke!"

Elphaba, who had gotten up from her table and thrown her lunch away, turned and flashed the entire table a small simper. "Miss Pfannee, I would kindly ask that you talk to my ass because it's the only part of me that gives a shit what you say," and then she walked away at which point all the guys that were still at the table erupted in laughter.

Pfannee sat back down with a humph. Galinda saw the look on her face and it said that Elphaba would pay.

After classes, Galinda, Shenshen, Pfannee and Milla all went back to Pfannee and Shenshen's room to plot against Elphaba. Naturally, Galinda felt uneasy about this just for the fact that Elphaba was her roommate and she would have to live with her after this whole thing had happened. Whatever this whole thing turned out to be. The other three began to probe Galinda for information about Elphaba, but she honestly and truly didn't have anything other than the obvious. When it was all over, she was lucky enough to not have been accused of lying.

"I have an idea," Milla said suddenly with a devious smirk. Galinda didn't like that smirk. "We'll spread awful rumors about her that'll get under her skin so bad that she'll leave Shiz."

"Oh, Milla, that's positively perfect!" Pfannee shrieked her laughter.

Galinda stared inquisitively at the two, but sat back and said nothing. She eventually went back to her room after curfew, unsurprised to find Elphaba not there.

* * *

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, I mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge, but  
If you're gonna judge me  
We'll set the speed to another life_

_(…)  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_~Ignorance by Paramore_

* * *

The two roommates didn't speak a word to each other for three and a half weeks and the next time they did it wasn't the way Galinda had anticipated their next conversation. Granted she hadn't anticipated their next conversation at all. As a matter of fact, she'd given Elphaba every reason not to talk to her. Whenever someone would ask her an idiot question about the artichoke, she would give them an equally idiot answer. People began to shun her, but the girl didn't seem to care. She was always out of the room and she never told Galinda where she was going or when she was coming back. She broke curfew often and when Galinda brought this up to Madame Morrible, she pretended she hadn't heard a thing. This frustrated the blonde to no end and soon the rumors about Elphaba were getting out of hand.

They made fun of her for everything, except her clothes and her overall physique. To Galinda's utter surprise, the green bean had come into Life Sciences on the first Monday of the school year in a pair of black shorts that showed off her impossibly long legs and long sleeved black shirt that dipped just low enough in the front. Because of her fashion sense, she was able to show off her figure, so no one ever said anything about that. But they endlessly made fun of her skin color, the fact that every one of her teachers seemed to love her, and they even put some of Galinda and her friends' rumors to play. But Galinda saw that the verdant girl never appeared to pay them any mind, like she was above it all! The nerve of some people.

Today was a particularly sunny morning, so Galinda, Pfannee, Shenshen, Milla were out for a stroll around campus before they went to classes. They were chatting about going on a trip to the city later that same week when they spotted Elphaba sitting on a bench reading a book. Pfannee took upon herself let out a very loud and high pitch giggle.

"Look, it's the green bean!"

Elphaba didn't acknowledge them. She kept to her book and she would occasionally shake her head to keep the wisps of hair that would fly into her face because of the wind.

"Hey, you green monstrosity, Pfannee was just talking to you!" hissed Shenshen as they approached Elphaba on the bench.

"You know, you all really and truly remind me of menstrual cramps," drawled the reading Thropp.

"Bitch!" Milla cried.

Elphaba grinned a little. "I like to think so. I'm glad I'm a bitch and not a whore. It means I'm known for what I do, not _who_ I do." Then Pfannee brought her hand back and struck her across her very green cheek. Galinda gasped exceedingly audible in horror and smacked a hand over her mouth, unable to do much else. The green girl closed her book and stood up, then threw her head back in a loud, frighten cackle. "Every action has _re_action, Miss Pfannee… kind of like this one," and then she lashed out and slapped the redhead back much harder. "You keep spreading rumors about me, saying she did this and she did that. Well, I don't give a fuck, now go spread that!"

And with that, she stalked off with her book. Galinda's stomach churned. Why had she agreed to go on this stupid walk in the first place?

Basically running to sorcery class proved to be a poor choice on Galinda's part because as she was nearing the door, she ran into someone's back; someone's very black covered back. She peered up and was met by a whack in the face by Elphaba's hair when she went inside. Instead of sitting in the front like in every other class; she sat in the very back where almost no one could see her. Galinda of course went and sat next to Pfannee in the middle of everyone else.

"Okay, class," Miss Greyling began, taking a seat on her stool in front of the whole class. "We've been in class for a while and now I want you to try to make up your own simple spells. Now, the simplest spells in sorcery are in modern Ozian, instead of old Ozian. So, I'm going to put you in partners and I want you and your partner to write a short poem to each other. It can be about anything. My first pair is Miss Galinda, you will be with Miss Elph- no, wait, you're with Miss Talem. Miss Elphaba is with Miss Pfannee and Miss Farley is…"

Galinda didn't hear anymore after that. She was too concerned about Elphaba and Pfannee. Elphaba, because Pfannee would most definitely write about Elphaba's skin color and Pfannee, because Galinda observed and she knew Elphaba was very quick with witty come backs that could often be extremely hurtful. The blonde could only hope that they behaved themselves, but she knew that wasn't going to be the case.

And she was right. Pfannee and Elphaba were the last two to go. Pfannee was smirking and Elphaba had an unreadable expression on her face. Galinda feared the worse and immediately braced herself for it when Pfannee opened her mouth to read her poem.

"Roses are lovely, their thorns are mean. So, Miss Elphaba, why so green?" so, Pfannee wasn't the best rhymer in the whole of Oz, which proved as a relief for Galinda and she thought Elphaba, too. The class however, thought it was the cleverest thing that had ever happened upon them and engaged in simultaneous, obnoxious laughter. Miss Greyling had to threaten the class with a silencing spell before they quieted down enough that they could hear Elphaba talk.

"The sun can kiss the moon goodbye; a flower can kiss a butterfly. Wine can kiss a frosted glass and you my friend, can kiss my ass," the green girl finished and her mouth curled up in an amused grin.

"Miss Greyling, shouldn't she get in trouble for using profanity?" Pfannee asked desperately.

"Relax, Miss Pfannee, I've heard you let a few slip in the hallway," the sorcery teacher gave her a pointed glance before smiling at Elphaba. "Well, done Pri- Miss Elphaba. Forgive me."

"It's not a problem," Elphaba said sheepishly, going back to her seat in the back of class.

Galinda couldn't believe the amount of pride she felt when Elphaba finished her poem and she would tell her so the next time she and Elphaba were in their room at the same time, which would not be tonight because she had a date with a handsome looking third year. So, as soon as Ozian History, which was her last class of the day, was over, she hurried to room twenty two to get ready. She had a lot to do before she was completely ready to go out. But she wasn't counting on Elphaba being there and she was there, putting her books away and running a brush through her dark tresses. The blonde was in awe of how someone could have such beautiful, foreign hair.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba," she greeted softly, putting her things on the floor by her closet.

Elphaba waited a bit before responding. "Oh, so you're talking _to_ me now, instead of _about_ me? If that's the case, then I don't really feel like talking to you."

"You can be downright rude, Miss Elphaba."

"As if you have any type of room to talk," the black haired girl retorted with an eye roll, standing up and turning to face her. Her hair billowed out as if the wind had just blown and then fell gracefully around her shoulders and framed her face. Galinda thought she was the ideal vision. "You are the perfect liar, do you know that? I mean, even I would never had thought of telling everyone that I hunt baby squirrels in my free time… oddly enough."

"Actually, Milla made that up," Galinda corrected.

"Right," and cue another roll of the brown eyes as she stood up, at which point Galinda noticed that she had changed into a pair of black pants from the short black skirt she wore during school and she draped a black shrug over her bare, except for the thin black straps of her tank top, shoulders.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Mm-hmm," came the short response.

Not even a telepath could tell you what prompted Galinda to come up with her next question. "Can I go with you?"

Elphaba was clearly befuddled. It took her a moment or several to gather her bearings and actually form an answer. "What for?"

The blonde shrugged. "Well, you're always gone and I've always wanted to know where you spend all your time."

"Why? So you can broadcast it to the entire school? No, thank you," Elphaba then quickly added, "and besides, I'm not going to the place I usually go when I don't feel the need to grace this decrepit room with my presence."

Galinda furrowed her eyebrows and glanced around her suite. This was a very nice room. She hadn't a clue what Elphaba was talking about. "Can I go with you?" she repeated.

"Don't you have a date or some shit like that?"

"In five and a half hours. It only takes me four hours to get ready," she informed with a triumphant smile.

"Don't you hate me? Why would you want to be seen with me?" despite the question, Galinda could see a wry grin settling on Elphaba's face.

"I liked your poem to Pfannee."

"That was nice, wasn't it? Fine, you can come, but," suddenly, Elphaba was very close, which the blonde didn't mind all that much, but she also seemed a lot taller, "if this is some kind of joke and you try to screw me over, you _will_ be sorry. I can promise you that."

Galinda could only squeak.

Elphaba smile and the action set warmth in Galinda's belly as she walked out of the room following the green girl. "Good."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was the vague reply.

"I hate when people say that to me. If I wanted to wait and see where we're going, I wouldn't ask," she explicated, a little annoyed.

"This wasn't an invitation. Remember that, Miss Galinda."

* * *

**Ooo, where is Elphaba taking Galinda? Tune in next time for the third chapter to find out.**

**~Elphaba Snow**


	3. Blind

**AN: So, this is chapter that we find out where Elphaba is taking Galinda. Hopefully, it comes as a shock to you guys. Enjoy. **

* * *

"_I think you got the best of me,  
You're sleeping with the enemy.  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone.  
The beat drops, I'm so alone.  
My heart stops, I already know,  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone._

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made,  
You're never gonna catch me cry.  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me till the day you die…"_

_~Blind by Ke$ha_

* * *

"We're here," the green girl's voice fell on deaf ears. Galinda was too busy almost hyperventilating at the fact that she was holding hands with her extremely attractive green roommate, even though they had crossed the street safely. Elphaba noticed Galinda gaze fall on their hands and she slid hers out of the blonde's. "I'm sorry. I'm used to doing that."

"No, it's fine," Galinda murmured, slipping her hand back into Elphaba's and inter-twining their fingers this time.

"Mmkay, well, we're here," Elphaba announced again.

The shorter of the two peered up to see that they were at the hotel that was across the way from Shiz. "You took me to a hotel? Miss Elphaba, you should've told me you were here for… you know! I don't want to watch!"

A slow, deliberate grin spread across the Munchkinlander's previously purse lips as she pulled her roommate into the building. "Too late. You wanted to come with me. And if you're lucky, maybe you'll get to."

"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda gasped at the absurdity of it all. "I really must protest."

"Oh, relax, Miss Galinda, I am here to meet a man, but not for the reason you're pretty, perverted blonde head has come up with."

"Oh." Galinda suddenly felt very silly. "Then why are we here?"

"So as not to risk launching you into another rant about my evasive tendencies, I'll answer you. I am here for my own reasons and you are here because you wanted to come with me. Don't you remember?"

"No need for the blatant mockery, Miss Elphaba, and that was still an elusive response," the Arduenna pointed out with a tiny glare.

"But a response nonetheless," reasoned Elphaba as they stepped into the elevator of the hotel. There were three other people in the elevator with them and all three of them were snapping photos of the green girl. This unnerved Galinda, mostly because Elphaba didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was almost posing for them.

"Miss Elphaba, why are people taking you picture?"

"All in good time, my sweet," the other girl answered, squeezing her hand before the doors of the elevator opened to let them off on the second floor.

"That didn't bother you?" Galinda wondered quietly while they walked down the eerie hallway. Elphaba shook her head. "It didn't?"

"I'm used to it," she shrugged, stopping at a door labeled 217. She knocked three times before a tall, lanky, tired looking man opened the door to usher them in. Galinda didn't get the chance to look around the room much because the man began speaking.

"Fabala, you're early," his voice was so much like her roommate's that it scared her a bit. The only exception being that the man spoke in a voice that was at least an octave lower than Elphaba's and he talked with an apologetic and slightly betrayed tone. It was laced into every word.

"I have some homework to do and I thought I'd come by and get him earlier than we talked about," Galinda was startled by the submissive tone Elphaba was using now. She'd never heard her sound so… so vulnerable. It comforted the blonde to know that the future Eminence wasn't made of stone as she so often appeared to be. "And I missed you a little bit and Mama sends her love to you and Nessa and Shell and Nanny."

"And we send ours back," the man said, and then his stare went to Galinda, who instantly blushed out of habit. "Fabala, your manners have left you."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Papa. This is my roommate, Miss Galinda Arduenna and Miss Galinda, this is my Papa, Frexspar the Godly," Elphaba introduced them formerly with a bowed head.

"Very nice to meet you, sir," Galinda smiled sweetly, shaking the older man's outstretched hand.

"Likewise," at least now the little blonde knew where Elphaba got that from. "He was awake for the whole ride here, so he's sleeping right now."

It was only when Elphaba replied, did Galinda realize that he wasn't talking to her. "How has he been? Has he been talking more? Walking?"

"He mutters things when he thinks no one's watching and no, he won't walk. He's not like you in that way. Unlike you, he doesn't get that when he starts walking he can get places his own self," Frex chuckled, staring off as if remember a distant memory. Galinda didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

"That's a shame. I thought he would've…" Elphaba trailed off, shaking her head a little. "Never mind. Where's all his stuff?"

"Your father sent Halo with me and he is settling Liir's things in your room right now," wait! Wasn't he her father? By this point, Galinda was just all… blah. She didn't like feeling out of the loop, but she knew that now wasn't the appropriate time to ask questions.

"That was nice of him. I hope you thanked him."

"Of course," Frex scowled, moving toward the only bed in the room since the two girls had come inside. The room was dimly lit, so Galinda couldn't make out the shape he picked up and handed over to his daughter.

"It was good to see you, Papa. Tell Nessa and Nanny I can't wait to see them next semester," the girl made no move to hug her father before turning on her heel and pulling the other girl out of the room, shutting the door behind her quietly.

"Fabala," Frex called, poking his head out into the hallway when the roommates were halfway down it. "Tell Melena I miss her."

"Will do, Papa," Elphaba smiled slightly.

After blue eyes adjusted to new amount of light, they glanced over to what was in Elphaba's hands. She didn't gasp, but she was stunned. It was a baby carrier… with an actual baby in it. This recognition astounded the blonde. "It's a baby."

"You're an observant one, aren't you?" Elphaba teased playfully.

"Why did he give you a baby?"

"He didn't give the baby to me. That's called incest and it is illegal, not to mention absolutely disgusting. His father gave him to me," it was meant as a joke, but it didn't register in Galinda's head until much later.

"You're not a virgin," it wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"No. Why? Did I give off some kind of virgin vibe?" that joke also went over the blonde's head. Not that it had far to go.

"He's not green."

"His father isn't green."

"Oh. His name is Liir?"

"Yes. He seems to like it," Elphaba said, glancing at her sleeping son.

"How old is he?"

"Nine and a half months."

"He looks like you."

"He'd love that compliment," the funny thing was that she wasn't being sarcastic.

"Except his chin and nose, but he has your cheeks and your forehead… and your ears," Galinda finished softly.

"My ears?"

"Yes. He has your ears," it was said matter-of-factly.

"Nice to know."

The two girls made it back to campus seemingly undetected, but instead of going to Crage Hall where Galinda was headed, Elphaba snatched her wrist and pulled her into the forest behind the university. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but Elphaba shushed her all three times, so Galinda waited… and waited… and waited.

"Miss Elphaba!" she finally shrieked, unable to bear the deafening silence any longer.

"What?" came the green girl's calm, patient voice.

"What are we doing?" Galinda demanded, impatiently.

"We're waiting, Miss Galinda. Actually, I'm waiting. It hadn't really occurred to me that you could leave," she paused. "You can leave."

"What are we waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for Halo to leave, but I'm not quite sure how long that'll be," Elphaba answered slowly, sitting down in the grass with the baby carrier in her lap.

"Why are you waiting for her to leave?" she was genuinely curious.

"_He_. We had a fight the last time we saw each other and if I go up there, he's going to expect an apology from me. But what he doesn't understand is that I have nothing to apologize for, so I'm waiting for him to leave so that I don't have to see him," the black haired girl exemplified intricately, staring intently at her baby.

Galinda waited a beat before asking. "Is he Liir's father?"

"No, but he wishes," she didn't say it meanly, but it wasn't kindly either. "It's complicated."

"I can only imagine," Galinda scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to be here, you know," Elphaba pointed out, running a green finger down a sleeping Liir's left cheek.

"Well, you don't expect me to just leave you here."

"Actually, I kind of do. Don't you have a date to get ready for?"

"Damn, I almost forgot about that," the blonde cursed, trekking away from the green girl and her son, going to stand at the edge of the forest before turning back to them. "Aren't you coming?"

"Did you not hear a word I just said?"

"You know, you never struck me as the type of girl who let a man govern her actions," _now, where had _that _come from?_ Galinda thought to herself.

"It's a good thing I haven't been a girl for almost two years now," Elphaba called back, not looking up.

The blonde huffed at the response and turned back toward the school. Why couldn't she just leave the girl? She clearly didn't care for Galinda or even want her there. Why was it so hard for the Gillikin beauty to just walk away? Galinda unconsciously narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular when she saw an emerald green carriage, which closely matched the color of her roommate's skin. A large, tanned man was heading toward it and she turned to alert her roommate, only to find the girl standing right behind her. She yelped her surprised.

"Do you _have_ to do that? You nearly stopped my heart," Galinda scolded, putting her hands over her breasts for emphasis, or dramatics.

"Well, as flattering as that is- hey, that's my carriage."

"You have a carriage?" and she couldn't help the shock that came out with the question.

"Yeah, my father got it for me two years ago. Oh, Halo left. We can go now," Elphaba said, walking forward toward Crage Hall, leaving Galinda behind to catch up.

"I meant to ask you about that. Why do you have two fathers?" she queried, picking an imaginary piece of lint off of her dress.

"I don't know how much of my personal life is your business. You know I have a son, you know I'm not a virgin, and you know I have two fathers. I'm not sure you need to know much else," the green girl waited for the blonde to open the door before gliding in ahead of her. "I think you have enough information to use against me for next week or two. Come back when your _friends,_ as you like to call them, start begging you for more of me. Maybe by then, my attention will be completely on my son and I won't have the time to give a shit that you're a lying little twit."

* * *

That very same weekend changed everything between the pink Miss Arduenna and the green Miss Thropp. Galinda was out with Milla, Shenshen and Pfannee as she always seemed to be and she was looking forward to a relaxing afternoon with her friends before she got ready for her date tonight. She did not get her relaxing afternoon. The quartet were in town and they found a cutsie little café called Chenzel. Galinda found it and rushed all the other girls in. It had a nice, friendly atmosphere in the front, but further in the back it was more intimate.

"Oh, sweet Lurline," gasped Pfannee in horrified amusement. "It's the green bean."

Galinda groaned. She'd been hoping to get away from Elphaba until she had to go back to her room tonight. Last night had been awkward when she was getting ready for her date. Elphaba hadn't said a word after her little rant, so half way through the process, Galinda went to Milla's room to finish. She couldn't shake off what Elphaba had said to her. It was so awful and worst of all, it was true. Coming from anyone else, she would've brushed them off, but hearing Elphaba say it made her feel not so good. In all honesty, it hurt Galinda a lot more than it should have. Hurting Elphaba hurt her and she just couldn't have that.

"Surely, you're jesting Pfannee," squealed Milla in sadistic delight. "Where is she?"

"She's over there sitting with that… grown man!" Pfannee reported as they were escorted to a table three tables over from the object of their torment.

The blonde looked up at that comment. Was Frex still here? She saw the man Pfannee had seen and came to the immediate conclusion that it was not Frex. No, this man was much younger than Frex and handsomer as well, not taking anything away from the other girl's papa. "Who is that?" she wondered before she could stop herself. She didn't like the fact that they were sitting in a booth together, looking so intently at each other.

"Who would've thought anyone could be interested in the green bean?" Milla sneered, looking to the couple in mild disgust.

"Well, it's not like she's ugly or anything," Shenshen chimed in, earning matching glares from Pfannee and Milla. "It's true."

"Shut up, I'm trying to eavesdrop," hissed the redhead.

And so they listened.

"We can't keep doing this, Yero," they could hear the green girl insisting.

"Why not, Fae? Why can't we be together?"

"Because you were promised to Sarima just this summer and I have my own royal duties to attend to. Neither of us have time to be fooling around," she told him.

"Is that what you think we're doing? Fooling around?" he sounded a little irritated now.

"No, actually, that was a bad choice of words on my part. Fooling around is like fucking and we've decided to stop doing that, so I don't know. What are we doing, Yero?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side just so.

"Sweet Oz, the artichoke has done the deed," Pfannee giggled noisily, bringing the couple's attention to them. Galinda sunk as far in her chair as she possibly could without being on the ground.

"Oh for the love of Oz, can't I go anywhere without you to plague me?" Elphaba was clearly exasperated.

"_Us_ plague _you_? Try the other way around, green bean," Milla frowned.

"I was here first and you were the ones squealing "sweet Oz, the artichoke has done the deed!" and if I do recall, you're the ones that always seem to approach me, while I'm minding my own business, so yes, you plague me," she smiled sarcastically, standing up only to be pulled back down by the man she was sitting next to.

"Fae, you're being rude. You should introduce us," he chuckled, nuzzling her long, green neck.

"Since you asked so nicely," and more sarcasm on Elphaba's part. "Yero, these are the Misses Shenshen, Pfannee, Milla, and Galinda. Ladies, this is Lord Sir Fiyero, Arjiki Prince of Kiamo Ko. He will be attending Shiz with us after the weekend."

"How do _you_ know a prince as well as you do, especially one as handsome as Prince Fiyero?" Pfannee interrogated, looking in between the two of them.

"It's complicated," Fiyero informed before Elphaba could protest. "She has this habit of getting people to fall in love with her and she claims it's an accident, but I don't know if I believe her."

"Oh, come on, Yero. That was entirely your fault. I was a complete bitch to you. You fell on your own, babe," she said as a hooded figure with a black robe approached the table with Liir in a blue stroller. He was squirming to be let loose and when it came to a stop, he grabbed Galinda's hand and peered up at her, his brown eye silently begging her to let him loose. She obliged and was rewarded with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, it's my little man," Fiyero grinned, reaching for Liir.

"Who is he?" Shenshen asked.

"Mama," the boy whined, reaching for Elphaba who took him with a small smile. He stood up in her lap to flash an adorable smile to his mother's tormentors.

"One of the few times you choose to speak and you call me Mama," the green girl muttered into her son's soft, straight black hair (much like her own), placing a kiss at the top of his head.

"You have a son?" Shenshen squeaked, getting a weird expression on her face.

"That's ridiculous. He's far too adorable to be your son," Pfannee smiled a sick smile then.

"He has my dimples and my hair and my eyes and my forehead," Elphaba supplied with a sigh as the boy began to jump up and down in her lap. "Liir, I'm fairly certain you don't have to continue to do that and you're doing it just to bother me." Liir looked up at his mother and grinned as if he understood her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him. "You are such a kiss up."

"Oh, how touching," spat Pfannee with an eye roll. "Galinda, why didn't you tell us she had a kid?"

"She didn't tell you because it's none of your goddamn business and another thing, just because I'm green doesn't give you permission to make my business public knowledge," Elphaba cut in before Galinda had the chance to form a proper response. "I am not a plaything. I am human, believe or not and making people believe me a monster won't change that a bit. Yero, we can get together again tomorrow if you'd like, but I'm not in the best mood right now if you can imagine," she stood up then, put Liir back into his stroller, against his protests and left Chenzel.

* * *

Later that evening, Galinda stormed into her room to find Elphaba sitting on her bed, reading with Liir sleeping in between two pillows on the other end of the bed. She threw her purse on the floor and charged over to her roommate's bedside, ready to raise hell when (without looking up, mind you) the verdant mother held one long, skinny, green finger against her lips, silently telling the blonde to shut up. Galinda gaped and snatched the book out of those very same fingers, flinging it across the room. Sighing, Elphaba stood up and pulled Galinda into their shared bathroom, then gave her an expectant look.

"Where do you come off?" the small blonde demanded, shoving her roommate back and making her sit on the toilet seat.

"I don't know what you mean, Miss Galinda," Elphaba mumbled, appraising her green reflection.

Galinda let out a frustrated squeal, grabbed Elphaba's angular chin and forced her to make eye contact. She found the other girl's intense, chocolate gaze to be a bit unnerving, but she wasn't backing down. "Oh, stop it with the honorifics! You know damn good and well what the hell I mean, Elphaba."

Elphaba bit her lip and the action caused Galinda's nether regions to ache. "You mean me fucking and then getting pregnant by a Vinkus prince?"

"Elphaba Thropp," she warned.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"It's my business because you never told me anything!" Galinda shrieked, digging her nails into Elphaba's uncovered shoulders.

"I don't recall the agreement we had where I tell you everything about my goddamn life and then you go tell everyone else!"

"You idiotic, green… ugh!" she literally screamed. "I never said I was gonna tell anybody anything! I just want to know you!"

"Oh, and all your previous actions against my very existence would have led me to believe that! You're a liar and you're fake! What makes you think I even want you to know me, at all?"

"If you didn't want me to know anything about you, then why…?" she had to pause to take a breath because tears were streaming down her face at Elphaba's hurtful words. "Why did you let me come with you to pick up Liir?"

"Because I was stupid. I had brief moment of vulnerability and I won't make that mistake again. I'm not… you can't really expect me to believe you want to know me just for the sake of knowing me. No one's ever wanted that of me, except Yero and letting him in… well, I _really_ let him in and I got a baby. I love that little boy, but I cannot trust just anybody, especially you. It's too hard and you haven't given me a reason to trust you," the Munchkinlander explained slowly as she and Galinda locked eyes once again.

Galinda felt as if she were being dissected, like Elphaba was looking right into her core, into her soul. She squirmed and turned her head to look away, but Elphaba would allow it, so Galinda took it upon herself to sit on the other girl's lap, putting both hands on the side of her face. The green girl had no choice but to look back at her. Staring back, Galinda saw something flash in Elphaba's eyes, but as soon as it came, it disappeared and Galinda was left reeling. She felt her breathing becoming ragged and she could feel Elphaba's own hitched breathing against her face and it made her brain foggy. She shook her head, trying to clear it, but she ended brushing her lips against her roommate's. An electrifying feeling went through her body and Elphaba gasped, but didn't pull away.

Slowly, Galinda rubbed her nose against Elphaba's before sweeping her lips across the purple, almost black ones that belonged to the other girl. She was surprised to find them softer than she imagined and she _had_ imagined. She waited to see if Elphaba would pull back and when she didn't, the blonde pressed her lips more firmly to the brunette's. Her whole body heated instantly and she knew she was becoming wet, yet she couldn't bring herself to stop. Elphaba's hands fell from her face and travelled down her arms, giving Galinda goose bumps. Tiny pale digits entangled themselves in long, black silk. Elphaba moaned and Galinda took the opportunity to sneak her tongue in for a taste. This action sent the blonde into a tizzy and she let out a soft moan of her own, which was when Elphaba pulled back, completely out of breath, much like Galinda.

"Wow…" was all the green girl could say at that point.

"Yeah…" Galinda agreed, leaning down to bury her face in the crook of Elphaba's neck.

"That was intense," Elphaba added.

"I've never felt like that before," she admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

"I have," Elphaba confessed with a distant look in her brown eyes. "Once before with Yero, but that was a long time ago."

"What happened between you two?" Galinda asked softly, her breath tickling Elphaba's green neck.

"That's a story for another time," she smiled a little, despite herself. "I can't believe we just kissed each other. I can't believe I let that happen. I can't believe I let that happen, again."

"Elphaba, don't do that," the blonde pleaded quietly, not removing her hands from the other girl's thin face. "I wasn't lying. I don't know how to make you believe me, but I really do want to know you. I hate when you shut me out."

"Why me?"

Galinda giggled. "Do you really have to ask?"

"No, I guess not," Elphaba grinned, leaning her forehead against Galinda's.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it.**

**Got some Yero and Fae action in there, also known as Fiyeraba.**

**And we've also got a bit of Gelphie, as well.**

**And we also have my coolio Chenzel thing in there. I thought that was pretty clever.**

**~Elphaba Snow**


	4. She Only Smokes When She Drinks

**AN: I think you'll like this chapter. I finally decided to put Ama Clutch in the chapter after this one, since she hasn't been in any of the other chapters. And there's more of Fiyero in the next chapter as well as Liir.**

* * *

"_So you lit her cigarette,  
You're feeling pretty good.  
You think you've got a shot,  
Most girls, you probably would._

_Yeah, this is that kind of place,  
But she ain't that kind of girl.  
You're reading it all wrong.  
Let me tell you about her…_

_She only smokes when she drinks.  
She only drinks now and then.  
Now and then when she's tired  
Of being let down by men. _

_You can give her a light,  
But it's not what you think.  
Everybody knows she only drinks alone,  
And she only smokes when she drinks."_

_She Only Smokes When She Drinks~ Joe Nichols_

* * *

It had taken two weeks for Galinda to get Elphaba to open up; granted Elphaba was Elphaba, so opening up didn't mean the same for the two girls. Galinda's definition of opening up included a complete life story and Elphaba's definition included answering probing questions, while leaving out bits and pieces. This infuriated Galinda to the point of no return because she knew Elphaba was doing it. She just hadn't called her out on it. The day she actually decided to say something about it would be one the worst days Galinda ever had in her entire college career at Shiz University.

She was on her way to meet Elphaba in the quad, which should've alerted her that something was amiss. Elphaba never wanted to see her in public. Galinda didn't even think the thought had occurred to the green girl. Nevertheless, Galinda had reached the quad to see her roommate standing there patiently.

"Hey, Elphie, what did you-?"

"I'm sorry," Elphaba interrupted her so abruptly Galinda would've found it rude had it not been Elphaba. "This is my fault."

"What's your fault? What are you sorry for? What are you even talking about?"

"I didn't want to do this here, but I'm in a bit of a hurry," the other girl explained as quickly as she could without sounding too secret agent cliché.

"Elphie, what the hell are you talking about?" the blonde was so far past confused as she always seemed to be whenever she was talking with her friend.

"I… we can't be… whatever we are anymore."

Galinda took Elphaba's long silence to blink rapidly, holding back sudden tears. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not the kind of girl who has friends like you… I'm not the type of girl who has friends at all. You and I are way to different and I see that now. I couldn't see that before. My feelings were in the way, but I know what I'm doing now. And it doesn't include you," and with that, Elphaba turned on her heel and left.

She just left and Galinda couldn't feel anything, but the sting of rejection.

* * *

"Miss Galinda!"

Galinda fought the urge to groan as Boq caught up to her in the hallway. "Boq, how many times have I told you to call me Galinda?"

"I'm sorry… Galinda. Can you pass something along to Elphie for me?" he inquired a little sheepishly. She would've been insulted, but she didn't care to be insulted.

"I'm sorry, Boq, but Miss Elphaba and I aren't speaking," she informed him, having great difficulty getting her roommate's name to pass through her lips. She couldn't even get her to acknowledge the blonde's existence anymore. She was completely shut out and sweet Oz, Galinda felt like she'd just been shot.

"I probably should've figured that much," he muttered, causing Galinda to flinch. Ever since Elphaba walked away from her, Galinda had been determined to hurt her like she'd been hurt. So, that in turn led to more and more ridiculous rumors, which casted Elphaba out as a social pariah even more so than she already was. But what really made Galinda's blood boil was the Elphaba could be this green, emotionless… _thing_! It's like she never cared at all about Galinda. Whatever happened to the girl that called her "_my sweet_"? Where did she go? What could Galinda do to get her back?

"I'm sorry, Boq," she apologized, breaking away from her thoughts and away from Boq as she slipped into Crage Hall to go to her room. She was extremely tired, but she had to get ready for her date with her boyfriend; a boy named Terin who was in his third year. She started dating him three days after Elphaba told her she didn't want to be friends with her anymore. She thought of taking a nap, but she didn't count on Terin waiting for her at her door.

"Hey, babe," he smiled cheekily, pulling her into a hug.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she wondered slowly. "I thought we weren't meeting up until later."

"Well, yeah, but I missed you."

"Okay," she giggled finding it hard to make herself blush as she unlocked and opened the door to room twenty two. It was pitch black. Nothing could be seen inside the room, so she groped the wall for the light switch. When her hand found the switch, it was met with a sharp electric shock.

"Why is it so dark in there?" Terin asked dubiously.

Galinda bit back an Elphaba-like sarcastic comment and decided it was best not to even respond to him. Instead, she took a step into the room, bracing herself for something horrible and that's what she got. Heavy, labored, sporadic breathing could be heard on Elphaba's side of the room and Galinda felt herself gag when she heard Elphaba say something, but she couldn't let herself hear it. She whirled around to run away, until she registered what Elphaba said next.

"I have… t-t-to go to… the hospital."

"Miss Elphaba?" Galinda wanted to smack herself for even saying anything.

"Ga-Galinda, I ca-… I can't… breathe," Elphaba managed to get out before her thin hand wrapped around the smaller girl's wrist. Galinda had to wonder how the girl saw in the dark.

"What's wrong?" that was dumb question.

"I-I-I… h-hospital!" she was finally able to shout, pulling Galinda out of the blackened room into the hallway, where they ran into a very puzzled Terin.

"Galinda, what's-?"

"I have to get her to the infirmary," the blonde gushed hurriedly as she bypassed the taller girl and ended up pulling her halfway to the infirmary. Actually, right before they got to the door, Elphaba's grip on Galinda slackened and she fell against the wall. Galinda rushed to her side to find the girl gasping for breaths that lasted less than a second. "No, no, no! Elphie, come on, you're okay. Just say with me. Help! Somebody help me, please!" she banged on small hand on the door to the infirmary.

A Sheep came out of the door and surveyed the scene quickly. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I don't know. She just- she said she couldn't breathe, so I brought her down here and she- she's not breathing! Help her, now!" though Galinda was clearly upset, she couldn't bring herself to cry. Not with Elphaba like this.

"All right, dearie," she bent down, picking Elphaba up in her arms and carrying her into the medical wing. Galinda followed, but a short nurse stopped her before she could see where the Sheep was taking Elphaba.

"I'm sorry, darlin', but you can't go back there," the woman told her with apparent sympathy in her eyes.

"Wait, no, I have to go with her. She needs me and I have to be with her," she didn't know how much that was true, but she had to say _something_ to convince this woman to let her see Elphaba. She _had_ to see Elphaba.

"Chavi, the green one stopped breathing and she just lost consciousness. We need some more help back here!" the Sheep called from behind a set of double doors.

Galinda's heart dropped so low in her stomach that she thought it wouldn't digest properly and she would throw it up. "_What_? She's not…" she couldn't say it. "You have to save her," it was no more than a whisper, but that's the nurse needed before she dashed behind the doors. Galinda numbly sat down in one of the chairs.

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, but she suddenly had to use the restroom. Slowly, she got out of her chair to ask one of the many nurses where the bathroom was, but it seemed as if nobody had heard her until Chavi, the short nurse from earlier came through the double doors with a pleased expression on her face. Galinda relaxed instantly.

"Your friend is fine. She suffered from a severe panic attack and will have to stay here over night, just in case she has a relapse, but after that, she can go back to her regular schedule," Chavi explicated gradually as she knew the blonde had been there all day, even if Galinda didn't know that and she was probably beyond tired. "You can go see her now."

"Okay," Galinda nodded and tentatively went through the double doors and into the first room on the left of the hallway. She was so lucky that it turned out to be Elphaba's room. Had it not been, she would've been thoroughly embarrassed. She took timid steps into the room before she caught sight of her roommate. Even pale, hooked up to about a dozen machines with an oxygen mask on, Elphaba was still breathtaking.

"Galinda?" the blonde jumped, not realizing that the Thropp was even awake.

"Hey," she smiled slightly as she came to sit by the bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little like shit," she answered with a chuckle, taking the mask off. "How long have you been here?"

Galinda thought about it and she didn't know, so she told the truth. "The same amount of time as you."

Elphaba coughed violently then. "You… why were you… here for so long?"

Galinda visibly gulped. "They said… that you had stopped breathing… and I thought… I was really scared, Elphie- Miss Elphaba."

"You don't have to call me that, Galinda. I know I hurt you, but that wasn't my intention," she told her, taking a drag of oxygen from the mask before sliding it back off. "I have so many compromising things that I have been through and have yet to go through and I don't want you to get caught up in all my shit. That's why I told you we couldn't be friends anymore. When we kissed, I just… it was amazing and I hadn't felt anything like that since Fiyero and even with him it didn't affect me as much. I'm not a person to be around, Galinda."

"Elphie, I appreciate you trying to protect me from whatever shit you have, but I want to know you and everything that comes with you, including Liir and whatever you had with Fiyero and your family. I want to know everything about you and I can't even fathom why someone like me would want to know someone like you, but I do! So, please, just give me that chance," after that little heartfelt speech, Galinda was on the verge of tears… again.

Elphaba stared at her for a few long moments. "Mmkay."

"Mmkay?" the blonde raised her eyebrows, a trait she'd gotten from Elphaba over the past three months. "That's all you have to say?"

"Well, what would you like me to say?"

"Well, I don't know. I was expecting something a little more… witty from Elphaba the Delirious, not mmkay."

Elphaba smirked. "My sweet, I just had a panic attack and fractured my tibia. I think all my witty remarks have silenced themselves for the time being."

"You fractured your tibia?" When did that happen?

"Yes. When I fell over, I landed on my leg and fractured it. I didn't even feel it. It's no big deal. That nice Sheep, Dr. Raniff said I'd only have my cast for a few weeks or so. I'll be out of it before winter break."

Galinda nodded and they were both silent for a while before the shorter of the two spoke again. "Elphie, how did this happen?"

"Mmm, they've happened to me since before Nessa was born. When I was one or two, I was on my parents' bed for whatever reason and my papa was leaving the room," she paused to cough a few times. "I had meant to follow him out, but I underdetermined my position and placement on the bed and fell head first on the floor. I didn't know what was happening at the time, so I panicked and my throat started closing from the shock. My mother jerked me up into her lap and I can vaguely remember her yelling for nanny while she and my papa tried to sooth me. I was struggling to listen to them because I was focusing on not dying. Eventually, they calmed me down and by then my mother had to put me to bed. That was my first panic attack and I've had about ten or twelve since then and the worse one was when I was thirteen years old."

"What happened to you then?"

"Um, someone tried to push me into a lake and before they could, I screamed bloody murder, pushed them in and I had to run myself out of the patch of woods I was in. By the time I found Nanny and Nessa, I was completely out of it, I thought I was gonna die and I couldn't breathe enough to tell them what happened. Later, Nanny told me she saw my eyes roll in the back of my head before I collapsed. I was in a coma for two and a half weeks."

"Wow, I never knew you-" she was of course interrupted by the Thropp Third Descending.

"No one ever knew. Not even Fiyero. You should feel special."

"How did you and Fiyero get together?" she didn't know why she even asked that. Part of her desperately wanted to know, but the other part was screaming at that part to shut up and leave it alone.

"That's a story for another time," Elphaba repeated the line she had served to Galinda when the blonde first asked.

"You said that last time."

"So it would seem I'm tired I think I'll go to sleep," it was said as all one sentence and very quickly, so it took Galinda a little bit to decipher what she'd said. "You should probably head back to our room and go to sleep. You have classes tomorrow."

"On the contrary, I'm going to convince that nice nurse lady to excuse me from classes to take care of you all day tomorrow and no, no, no, Miss Elphie, there will be no persuading me not to. And our room is absolutely dark and the light switch shocked me when I tried to turn it on," the small girl explained, smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

"Oh Oz, I'm sorry about that."

"How did that even happen?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side making her blonde curls bounce lightly.

"I think we've had enough sharing time for today, Galinda," Elphaba told her firmly, struggling to scoot over in her hospital bed. She made enough room for another body and patted the spot next to her.

"What?"

"Come on up. You said you didn't want to go back to our room and you cannot sleep in one of those chairs, so you can sleep up here with me," she added sheepishly, "besides, I need you to wake me up every three or so hours."

"Mmkay," Galinda grinned, climbing up next to her roommate. She carefully placed herself into the crevices of Elphaba's body, but she wasn't expecting to fit there perfectly. Smiling at the realization, she relaxed more against the green girl and wrapped one arm around her flat stomach. A giddy feeling ran through Galinda and she giggled. "This is nice."

"I agree," Elphaba smiled. "Too bad everything thinks we hate each other."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, Elphie. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just so mad at you for abandoning me. I was trying to hurt you like you hurt me, though perhaps that wasn't the best approach in the world," Galinda spoke with half her face snuggled into the other girl's ribs that swelled with her breathing.

"Hmm, maybe you should've made me have a panic attack because then you would have made your point," she wheezed in her breath there. "Anyway, it would have been pointless anyway. I hurt just as much as you did. I'm just a lot better at hiding it than you are."

"Sweet Oz, you are the most… complex, infuriating, amazing, confusing person in all of Oz!" Galinda exclaimed fondly, scooting closer to Elphaba so that her face was nuzzled into the crook of her neck. This caused a sudden thought to strike her. "We haven't been this close since I kissed you."

"I wonder why." She didn't know what that was supposed to mean and she wasn't gonna ask.

"Because you don't know how to open up. You use sarcasm as a defense mechanism."

"No, no, my sweet, I use sarcasm so that I don't blow people up," Elphaba chuckled, ending with a cough.

"Shouldn't you be wearing that oxygen mask?"

"Yes, but we're having a conversation."

Galinda leaned back and tilted her head up to look at the tall Munchkinlander. "I thought you were tired."

"I am, but that doesn't stop a conversation from continuing," she replied, shifting her casted leg into a more comfortable position.

"It does if you tell me you want me to stop talking."

Elphaba laughed candidly at that one. "My sweet, I don't think a broken jaw could keep you from talking to me."

Galinda thought about this for a moment or two. "You're probably right."

"I know," Elphaba smiled, and then thought of something. "Ah, damn it all to hell."

"What?"

"I have to tell Fiyero."

* * *

**AN: I think that was pretty short, but it's whatever.**

**There will be more Gelphie and Fiyeraba in the next chapter.**

**I hope you liked this one.**

**~Elphaba Snow**


	5. Rockstar

**AN: So, I'm pretty sure Ama Clutch is going to be in this chapter and Fiyero starts off in this chapter. Liir isn't in this chapter as much as I thought he would be, but he is probably gonna be in here a little. Elphaba's father is in the next chapter. We finally get to meet him. ^.^**

* * *

"_(Ugh!) Tell me whatcha think yah lookin' at?  
(Ugh!) So, I think I'm Queen Elizabeth.  
(So?) Now, I'm stuck inside your memory.  
(So?) That's why it's so hard to get rid of me._

_I am incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place.  
I am unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So, girl, get out my face._

_Oh, we got 'em goin' crazy,  
Maybe cuz we're so amazing.  
Everybody in a daze,  
And that's the reason why they're hatin'._

_Treat us like some superstars,  
And only cuz that's what we are.  
We know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all…"_

_Rockstar by Prima J_

* * *

"Yero, please, calm down, everything's fine," the emerald girl sighed in exasperation. She, Ama Clutch, and Galinda had been trying for the past fifteen minutes to explain Liir's father that Liir's mother was completely fine. Now, while to most fifteen minutes wasn't very long, but when you're talking to an irrationally worried Fiyero, it can be an unbelievably long time.

"Everything's fine? You were in the hospital!" the Vinkus prince nearly shouted, yet somehow his son managed to stay asleep in his crib next to Elphaba's bed. "You have a cast on your leg and tape on your wrists and an oxygen tank for Lurline's sake!"

"Which should assure you that should anything happen again, I am perfectly capable of handling the situation all on my own," Elphaba remarked smartly.

"This isn't funny, Fae," Fiyero warned.

"So says you. I find it very amusing," she made a face at him and reached over to her nightstand to some sort of weird musical device. "And until you do, I'm not talking to you."

"Fae, you could've died. Not even Galinda thought it was funny," he pointed out, managing to quiet his voice down.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde narrowed her eyes at the side of the prince's head.

Elphaba ignored her. "Well, no, she wouldn't. She was there. But anyway, it's early and you both need to go to class."

"Elphie, I already told you I'm staying here to take care of you. Ama Clutch has her errands to run," Galinda defused that little state of affairs.

"Fine then. Yero, you have to go," the verdant girl said firmly.

"But Fae-"

"No buts, Master Fiyero. You need to go and collect my homework for me. So, bye."

Fiyero sighed and leaned over to kiss Elphaba's forehead before exiting the room.

"Okay, duckies, I'm going to go pick up some breakfast for you if I can and then I'll be on my way," Ama Clutch smiled at them both before following Fiyero's earlier actions.

"Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how much it sucks to be on bed rest," Elphaba answered truthfully. "You know, you don't have to stay here with me. In fact, you shouldn't stay in here with me. People will think I've kidnapped you."

Galinda giggled. "Oh, Elphie, no one will think that." The Munchkinlander fixed her with a dry expression. "Okay, so maybe they will."

There was an awkward silence stretching for about a minute and a half until someone knocked on the door. The blonde just about jumped out of her bed to get the door. She was secretly delighted to see Pfannee, Milla and Shenshen standing there, ready to walk with her to their class.

"Galinda," said Pfannee, shocked. "You're not dressed."

"This is correct. I'm resigned to tell you that my roommate was injured and it's only right to take care of her until she is back on her feet," now, that didn't sound too bad.

"What happened? Did nature punish her for stealing their look?" Milla laughed. "God, I hate her."

A soft cackle could be heard inside the room and the next thing they knew, the topic of their conversation was emerging from the room with a black cast wrapped around her foot and leg and an inhaler in her hand. She had on a strapless, nearly see-through nightgown on, but it was difficult to make out her black panties through the thin material. She walked with a limp and an annoyed huff.

"Where are you going? You're supposed to be on bed rest," Galinda called when the other girl was half way down the hallway.

"Liir woke up and threw something out the window. I'm going to get it before someone else does," she explained, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"I would've gotten it."

She clicked her tongue before taking her first step down the steps. "Mm-hmm."

"Miss Elphaba, you could die!" Galinda reasoned, wondering why Elphaba was acting the way she was.

"Yeah, I could," Elphaba agreed on her third step, not mentioning her inhaler.

"Maybe you just should," Pfannee and Milla shouted meanly, giggling madly at their similar thoughts.

"Maybe I just will," she replied after a moment or two of silence. Galinda felt her blood run cold when she realized the seriousness and truth that was laced in the angry amusement. A combination only Elphaba herself could pull off.

"That, Miss Elphaba is completely impossible," Galinda found herself saying before she even realized that her mouth had moved to form the words.

"Galinda, what is going on between you two?" Milla demanded abruptly.

"Nothing," Elphaba answered slowly, already at the bottom of the stairs, so she was no longer in sight. "Watch Liir until I get back."

Galinda, knowing that request was directed at her, sighed deeply and thoroughly annoyed with the girl. "I thought you were just going downstairs." When there was no response, the blonde sighed again, turning to her friends, who all had matching, puzzled expressions. "What?"

"Stay away from her," warned Shenshen.

"I can't very well do that when we live together, but I suppose I can try to keep my distance," as soon as those words came out of her mouth, she regretted them and she felt a huge weight settle on her heart.

"Try hard," Milla glared at her as little Liir toddled out of the room, rubbing his sleepy eyes with the backs of his hands. He glanced up at the college girls with a questioning look. He was looking for his mother.

"She just left. She'll be back soon," Galinda told him and he reached his hands up to her. She hesitantly picked him up and sat him on her hip.

"He's naked. What mother would allow her child to walk around naked?" the accusatory tone Pfannee used was very much heard.

"He has on a diaper and for the record, he gets very hot in the middle of the night and he kicks off his nightwear," none of them had heard Elphaba coming back up the stairs.

"I thought you were going downstairs," Milla sneered.

"Master Boq was kind enough to have caught it and return it to me," she murmured, limping up to Galinda and her son with a small, green frog in her hand. She addressed her son this time. "I understand that you get uncomfortable when you're hot, but I would appreciate it if you didn't throw our possessions out of the window." Liir stared at her for a beat before leaning up and pressing a sloppy kiss on her chin. Her lips twitched belatedly and she took him for Galinda before going back into the room.

"Well," Shenshen huffed.

"I almost forgot," Pfannee suddenly trilled. "A new boy arrived just last night. He's part Gillikin, part Quadling. Isn't that just scandalous? I caught a glimpse of him at breakfast and he's beyond gorgeous! He doesn't even resemble a Quadling in the slightest. They say he's next in line to become the governor of Gillikin."

Perhaps it was only Galinda who heard the derisive snort come from inside the room because none of the other girls commented on it. In fact, Milla picked up where Pfannee left off. "You know, you always did strike me as a governor's wife, Galinda."

Galinda blushed on cue. "I'll keep that in mind, ladies. Though, I have to ask, Miss Pfannee, how are you and Master Fiyero doing?"

Pfannee shrugged. "I've decided not to waste my time on him anymore. He's completely taken with the green bean in there."

"Figures," Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we need to get to class. Our sympathies," Milla said with mock solemnity as a rock song began to play from inside Galinda and Elphaba's room.

"_Is it there in your heartache?  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways?  
You play forgiveness, watch it now.  
Here he comes._

_He doesn't look a think like Jesus,  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagine when you were young…"_

Galinda smiled apologetically at her friends and slipped inside the room, closing the door behind her, whirling around to find Liir fast asleep and fully dressed in his crib again and Elphaba lying in bed, reading a rather large leather book. Damn, that girl worked fast. Galinda noticed that her nightgown was bunched up around her hips and the blonde almost swooned when she saw the bare curve of her roommate's ass, indicating that she was indeed wearing a thong. A black thong.

"_Can we climb this mountain?  
I don't know.  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it  
If we take it slow.  
Easy now, watch it go._

_We're burning down the highway skyline,  
On the back of a hurricane,  
That started turning when you were young…"_

"You're staring at me, Miss Galinda," Elphaba murmured, not looking up from her book. She had her head tilted to the side ever so slightly, so her hair made a curtain that hid her face from view.

Galinda coughed, not even trying to hide her blush. "So it would seem, Elphie."

"You know, you get a very strange expression on your face when you stare at me… it's almost as if you wish to throw me down, strip me, dip me in chocolate and fu-"

"Elphie!"

"Yes, Elphie, I don't think I've ever heard you so… vocal about someone's attraction to you," a foreign voice said from the doorway. The blonde knew instantly that it was a female.

Both women glanced up and the taller of the two grinned up at the hooded figure as they entered the room. "Not many are so blatantly obvious about it," she chuckled, reaching over to turn off her musical device and getting up to hug the figure.

"I know you. I saw you that night Fiyero and Elphie were on a date," Galinda said, pointing at the figure, who turned to the green girl.

"I thought you said it wasn't a date."

"It wasn't. We were just catching up over dinner… you know as friends," Elphaba explicated, going over to collect Liir from his crib and put him in his stroller, which was previously abandoned in one of Elphaba's corners.

"Friends who fuck?" the woman laughed.

"We haven't fucked since…" she trailed off, trying to think. "Shit, since like before I came to Shiz which was like three months ago. You ought to be proud of me."

Galinda was bewildered. She'd never heard Elphaba talked so… relaxed. Hell, she'd never seen Elphaba relaxed. Usually, the girl was all books and studying and classes and Liir and then in walks this… woman and she's throwing out shits and fucks like some kind of sailor. A pang of jealous went off inside her and a subtle pout was set on her lips, not that either of the other females in the room noticed.

"Sure, sure. What have you decided to do for Liir's birthday?" the hooded woman queried, taking the handle of the stroller with one hand and putting the diaper bag on her shoulder with the other, before gripping the handle with it too. "It's only two days away."

"Fiyero and I are taking him out to dinner. We can't exactly have a party, so we're celebrating as our own tiny little… family, I guess, if that's what you wanna call it," Elphaba rolled her eyes at that. "You're welcome to join us. We're going back to Chenzel at seven o'clock."

"I think I will. And thank you for letting me take him today, even though you don't have classes. I just found this really cool-"

"Seriously, it's not a big issue. I know you've been wanting to take him out forever. I just hope he has some fun," Elphaba assured the woman, walking her to the door.

"He will. I'll see you later and do me a favor and stay the fuck out of the hospital," she giggled at the look on the brunette's face before leaving the room.

"Who was that?" Galinda inquired, speaking for the first time since observing the two women's conversation.

"Just no one, oh, and I will have one other guest coming over to see me… maybe," the blonde narrowed her eyes when she saw the smirk on those purple lips of her roommate's.

"Oh?" she tried to sound casual, but she knew she failed.

But Elphaba didn't notice because she was already immersed in her book again. The blonde's irritated huff also went unnoticed, so she stormed over to her wardrobe to arrange her dresses in color order, starting with green… wait, when was green the start of the rainbow? Shaking her head, Galinda picked out the tightest, shortest, most low-cut dress she owned and glancing on the other side of the room, got a mischievous grin on her face and bolted to the bathroom with the aforementioned dress in hand. She would definitely get Elphie's attention in this little ensemble. She just had to tweak it a bit, to match the winter weather that was approaching.

* * *

It had taken Galinda until almost lunchtime to finish her creation. Her signature curls were pinned back out of her face, her makeup was done to perfection. Under the strapless dress she was wearing, she had put on a skin tight and equally low cut, white, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of white stockings and just in case the weather was especially nippy, she shrugged on a matching, blood red jacket. She checked her reflection in the bathroom before turning the knob and stepping out into the room.

"For the love of- what took you so long to…?" Elphaba's question was left hanging, much like her jaw when she saw what Galinda had squeezed into. It left almost nothing to the imagination. Her perfect, creamy cleavage was playing hide and seek with Elphaba every time the blonde inhaled and exhaled. The sheer material of her stockings was basically see-through and the red heels she wore just pulled the entire outfit together.

Galinda coughed over her laugh. "Now, who's staring?"

"Oh, um… sorry," the green girl blushed three different shades of green before she hauled herself out of bed. It was the first time Galinda saw that she too was dressed.

"What are you all dressed up for?" the Gillikin asked, giving the other girl an appropriately timed once over. She was dressed in a pair of black stockings, a very small black heel, a black, long-sleeved sweater dress the stopped at mid-thigh.

Elphaba snorted. "I could ask you the same thing, but if you must know, I'm going to get some lunch since Ama Clutch wasn't able to drop breakfast off."

"Fine, but you're taking the oxygen tank," Galinda decided.

"Oh, no the hell I'm not."

"Oh, yes the hell you are," she contradicted, setting her hands on her hips in what was supposed to be an intimidating manner. Elphaba just found it impossible cute. "You may not care to live, but I certainly do care about you living, so you are taking the tank."

"No, I'm not. The inhaler will do," and that was the end of that conversation as the green girl limped out of the room.

"You're not even supposed to be out of bed!" Galinda tried to reason, following behind her roommate. "What if Morrible sees us?"

"Then we will calmly explain that I needed some fresh air."

"That shitty excuse never works, Elphie."

"It will," and she sounded so damn confident about it, too.

"Where are we going?" Galinda wondered curiously, once they'd stepped out of Crage Hall.

"We're going to go get drunk in the middle of the day, pass out in some dirty, bar restroom and wake up in our own vomit," it was delivered with a completely straight face.

Galinda just stared at her friend. "You are just too sardonic for your own good, do you know that?"

"I've known that since I was three years old, my sweet," the black haired girl cackled lightly just as someone bumped shoulders with her.

"Excuse me," the guy –and it was a guy, said upon contact.

"You're excused," Elphaba smiled briefly, not really knowing why.

"My name is Devon. I'm new here and it's… interesting to meet you," the man didn't hold out a hand for her to shake so she shrugged and pulled Galinda on, but he stepped in front of her when he saw Galinda. "And you are?"

"I'm Galinda Arduenna of the Uplands in Gillikin," she forced a showy smile on her face.

"Oh, my mother is Gillikin. I spend half the year in Pertha Hills," he flashed her a charming smile and Elphaba couldn't fight an eye roll. He was almost as bad as Fiyero.

"Fae," speak of the devil. "Fae, you should be in bed. Galinda, I can't believe you let her out!"

"I didn't _let_ her out!" Galinda exclaimed, clearly appalled that he was shouting at her. "You try keeping Elphaba where you want her! She's like a damn hurricane. She never stays in one place for too long!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know this because your extensive history with her," he mocked.

"Enough!" Elphaba finally yelled, catching the surrounding area's attention. "Both of you just need to shut up! Galinda, I really don't need you to stand up for me and Fiyero, acting like a prick will get you nowhere. I came out here because… well, because Galinda's right. I do get bored, contrary to popular belief. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am absolutely famished."

The three were left to stare after the limping girl silently, until Devon spoke up in awe. "Who _was_ that?"

Galinda suddenly didn't like Devon, but she wouldn't dare dwell on why.

* * *

**When You Were Young by The Killers.**

**So, there was that. There's more of Devon to come.**

**There's also more Gelphie in the next chapter, I think.**

**I haven't decided yet.**

**~Elphaba Snow**


	6. Decode

**AN: So, this chapter is mainly Gelphie and basically nothing else.**

* * *

"_How can I decide what's right,  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win you a losing fight all the time._

_How can I ever own what's mine,  
when you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride._

_No, not this time.  
Not this time._

_How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know how._

_The truth is hiding in your eyes."_

_~Decode by Paramore_

* * *

Galinda frowned when she woke to find the only beam of sunlight streaming in through the small opening of the drapes over the window was shining in her eyes. She glanced over to find her verdant roommate still asleep, lying on her back while her head was turned facing the blonde. Her frown deepened. How could Elphaba still be sleeping while Galinda was up at… 10:05 am on a Sunday morning! That was just absolutely out of the question. Taking a closer look, Galinda saw how irrefutably peaceful and beautiful Elphaba looked when she slept.

It was as if all her worries and problems and stresses and issues just sort of disappeared and she was just… serene. Or so she appeared. Galinda saw then how Elphaba's back arched off the bed. With searching eyes, the blonde noted that the other girl's eyes were still closed, but her hands were on each side if her body, gripping the sheets. A moan filled the room and Galinda's mouth formed a perfect O shape. Elphaba was having a sex dream and her roommate found that she was both intrigued and a tad jealous. Who was the green girl dreaming about that seemed to be so good at what they were doing to her body? … Of course it had to be Fiyero. He was Liir's father and the only person Elphaba had ever had sex with. She said so herself and Galinda believed her.

"Oh… fuck me… just like THAT!" Elphaba's squeals and moans were making the blonde's lips water… both pair. Except this time, she didn't squeeze her legs shut and will the aching heat away. No, no, this time, she approached the other girl's bed and sat beside the squirming girl. "Oh, yes, Galinda… please, put your tongue inside me, baby!"

Galinda let a slow, cat-like grin spread across her features when she heard her name coming out of Elphaba's mouth in the manner it did. Not letting the smile leave her face, she got comfortable next to the sleeping girl and waited to see if her dream self would… you know… make her come. Her blush was involuntary, but she couldn't, nor would she, stop the heat from dispersing to her core. She was distantly hoping that Elphaba would help her get rid of it.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm so close!" at that, Elphaba sprang up into a sitting position and almost jumped out of her skin upon seeing Galinda. She flopped back down with a loud sigh. "Galinda, what the hell are you doing?"

"Apparently, I'm using my tongue between your legs to make you scream my name," she just had to say it. She had to and seeing Elphaba blush six to seven different shades of green was completely worth it. Galinda didn't know she could change greens like that. It was kind of sexy… in an Elphaba-like way. But then again, Galinda thought most of the things Elphaba did were sexy; some more so than others of course.

"You-you… um, heard that?" aw, Elphaba was so friggin cute when she was flushed.

Galinda scoffed, obviously amused. "Elphie… sweetie, I'm sure the girls in the room next to us heard you, but that's okay… as long as I satisfied you," she smirked at the end.

"Galinda, I'm… terribly embarrassed. If you'll excuse me," the smaller girl prevented the taller girl from getting up by rolling over on top of her in a straddle. "Galinda, I really don't think-"

"That I would notice you saying "Oh, yes, Galinda… please, put your tongue inside me, baby"? If that's the case then you are out of luck because I heard and I refuse to ignore it. Now… could you describe in vivid detail exactly what I was doing?"

"Hell no," well, someone's blunt.

"Well, how am I supposed to know what to do if you don't tell me?" the blonde asked innocently, pinning green wrists down on the bed.

"Wha- I… do you even know- how are… Galinda!" yeah, that's about as far as she got.

"You know… you're incredibly sexy when you're all flushed like that," Galinda giggled, rolling her hips downward into the green girl's covered ones, gaining a moan from purple lips. "And God, when you moan like that… ooo, it's so sensual."

"Galinda, stop. You don't know what you're doing," her voice was firm, but rough with sleep… or so she wanted to tell herself.

"You know they're requiring all first year girls and boys to take Sex Education as an extra class next semester," the Gillikin informed, releasing on of Elphaba's wrists to pull a thin black strap off of a smooth green shoulder. The emerald mother made no move to put it back in place, so Galinda did the same to the other strap.

"I don't fully understand why you just told me that," Elphaba said, squirming under her roommate. That didn't go over well, seeing as how she had a mischievous smile that graced her face. Suddenly, Elphaba wasn't sheltered by her comforter anymore.

Galinda gripped the hem of the black nightgown that covered a mass of green smooth, green skin and pulled it over Elphaba's head and threw it off to the side. To say that Elphaba was beautiful when naked would the understatement of the century. She was… blindingly stunning. Every single inch of her lean, green body was perfect… for lack of a better word. No one would be able to tell she gave birth. She didn't have an ounce of extra fat anywhere… except maybe her ass. No one was born with an ass that sculpted; it just wasn't possible.

"You're…" she didn't know how to describe the holy sight.

"Yes, I know. I'm green all over. Now, can you get off of me?" Elphaba demanded sharply.

While that stung Galinda more than she would ever want to admit, but she could understand where she was coming from. "No, no, Elphie… you're far beyond anything… that I ever imagined. You're so exquisite," she abruptly began to blush at her forwardness. "I'm sorry. I'm just so taken with you."

"No, not me, my body," the brunette corrected calmly, but the blonde heard an undertone of amusement in her voice.

"No, Elphie, it's you. It's everything about you. The green is just the tip of the ice berg," blue eyes finally met brown and the owner of the blue almost choked on the breath she was holding. Electricity shot through the air around them; desire was thick in the air and the mood was undeniably attractive.

"This… is totally inappropriate, yet I find that I don't care. Galinda, what is it that you want from me… right now?" Elphaba inquired, sitting up so her face was only inches away from her roommate's. Green hips automatically shifted up into Galinda's, but she ignored the apparent pleasure it brought to them both and held the blonde with her penetrating gaze.

Galinda gulped. What _did_ she want right now? Was it Elphaba? And if so, was it all of Elphaba or- wait, what was she thinking? Of course it wasn't Elphaba. It couldn't be Elphaba. Elphaba was a probably a poor manifestation of Galinda's poor sexual diet… not that actually had one. But she certainly couldn't explain that to the girl under her, now could she? In fact, what could she say? She was the one to get on top of Elphaba, but then again, she was provoked by Elphaba's exclamations. No, she shouldn't have been provoked in the first place. She liked boys. She was attracted to boys. She was also confused and she would use winter break to figure out what she wanted, whether she liked it or not.

"I… um…" brilliant, Galinda.

"If that's all, I have to go somewhere," she slid out from under the blonde and just like the seductive atmosphere was gone and she stood up to stretch, causing said blonde to notice something.

"Elphie, what is that?"

"What is what, Galinda?"

"Those shiny things in your navel and on your… womanhood?" Galinda, of course blushed and smiled shyly at the other girl.

"I don't think I should tell you if you can't even say vagina…" and then she smirked, leaning down so her lips were at level with a pale ear. "Or pussy."

"Elphie…"

"Come on, Galinda… say it with me… pus-sy," she taunted with an amused simper on her face. "Never mind. I have to get dressed," she murmured, pulling away and going over to her wardrobe. It always amazed Galinda that she was so unabashed about walking around their room in nothing. "And to answer your question, my belly button is pierced and I also got my clitoris pierced on a dare."

"Where are you going for winter break?" she had meant to ask earlier and now the question sounded so random.

"I-um, I'm staying with my father for two weeks since my papa is a unionist and the last week will be spent in Munchkinland with the rest of my family. I take it you're going to Gillikin," so presumptuous.

"Yes, I am, where does your father live?"

"The Emerald City. He's well known."

"Oh? Do I know him?" the blonde had been trying to broach this subject for the past few weeks now.

"Yes, you do, but then again, you know a lot of men, so he could be any number of people."

Galinda crossed her arms over her chest, getting up off of her roommate's bed glaring at the girl who had her back facing her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean, my sweet."

"How come you only call me "my sweet" when you're patronizing me?" Galinda wanted to know.

"Because if I don't, I just might come off more bitchy than I am, which isn't too bad, but if you're gonna call me a bitch, I'd rather you say it to my face than behind my back. Anyway, what would you rather I call you…? Pookie?"

For some reason, this put a thousand watt grin on the blonde beauty's lips. "I like it. But anyway, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to Gillikin with me to meet my parents, but since you're busy, I guess you can't."

"I'm sorry, my sweet, but Lurlinemas is my father's favorite holiday and while I'm atheist, he expects me to be with him. I was hoping to stay here and study with Doctor Dillamond, but my father requested that Liir and I be with him on Lurlinemas," Elphaba explained apologetically, pulling a black winter dress over her head after slipping on a pair of black panties. Galinda tried very hard not to stare, but it proved difficult.

"Okay, I guess that's okay, but three whole weeks away from you- wait, will Fiyero be with you?" she dreaded asking, but she had to know.

Elphaba sighed heavily. "Galinda, he's Liir's father and what do you have against him, anyway?"

"The same thing I have against that Devon guy," the blonde muttered.

"Whatever. You'll just have to get over it. Besides, I don't see why it bothers you so much. I never say anything against any of the guys you date. I thought friends weren't supposed to be judgmental."

"Yes, but best friends are allowed to be," she chirped back.

"Best friends?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's what we are, whether you like it or not."

"Best argument I've heard all day," she chuckled.

"That would mean so much more if it weren't the only argument you've heard all day," Galinda pulled a face when a knock sounded at the door.

"Be right out!" Elphaba called.

"Actually, I wanted to come in," a slightly nervous, deep voice came from on the other side of the door.

Elphaba turned while she was fixing her dressed, so that she was facing the door. "O-okay. Come in."

The door opened slowly and Devon, the Gillikin-Quadling hybrid stepped in, surprising both girls, one more than the other.

"Hi," he smiled shyly.

"What do you want?" Elphaba asked rudely and his smile grew.

"That. I wanted that."

"And what is "that" exactly?" Galinda wanted to know, not for a second wanting to be cut out of this conversation.

"Oh, Miss Galinda, I didn't see you there. Well, anyway, this doesn't concern you. I came here to see Miss Elphaba," he informed her and she gawped at him.

"Well, you see me. I'm still green and will forever be. Now, goodbye-" the green girl tried to rush him out of the room.

"Oh, no, wait, wait, wait, I just wanted to know if your father told you of my family's invitation," he grinned and it unnerved Galinda more than it should have.

Elphaba's brown eyes narrowed out of instinct and they almost looked black. "Of course he told me. And I could very well refuse, seeing as how to sent a damned schedule with the invitation."

"That was very clever of me, wasn't it?"

"Okay, now, seriously. Get the fuck out," she shoved him out and shut the door behind him, looking resigned or something else close to it.

Galinda didn't speak for a long time. "Elphie, what was he talking about?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, my sweet," she replied after a short silence.

But Galinda didn't know if she believed her. She, perhaps, thought that it concerned her a great deal.

* * *

**AN: Well, now, this is short and kind of confusing, but it will make more sense in the next chapter. I promise. **

**~Elphaba Snow**


	7. Brighter

**AN: Yup, so this is the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"_So, this is how it goes,  
Well, I, I would have never known.  
And if it ends today,  
Well, I'll still stay that you shine brighter than anyone._

_Now, I see we're taking this too far.  
Don't you know that  
It's not this hard?  
No, not this hard._

_But you'll take what's yours  
And I'll take mine.  
Must we go there?  
Please, not this time.  
No, not this time."_

_-Brighter by Paramore_

* * *

There was a party tonight. It was in honor of Lurlinemas and Galinda was taking Elphaba… well, she would be once she convinced her to go. With Elphaba growing up in a unionist household and then becoming atheist, it would be a hard feat to accomplish. She hoped Elphie would come just because she wanted her to, but she wouldn't set her heart on it, for she knew Elphaba could be unpredictable when the situation didn't call for it. She had a knack for that actually. The party was tonight and she was sitting in Sorcery next to Pfannee, because Elphaba refused to sit anywhere other than the very back row in the farthest seat from the aisle. The golden haired girl didn't know why this was, it just was and she wouldn't question her friend on it.

This particular day in Sorcery though, Miss Greyling was having everyone come up to the board one by one and write down the words to a spell that they know. Most of the same ones were repeated among friends, but Galinda chose to do a bubble traveling spell that Elphaba had taught her in the confines of their room. She asked why Elphaba didn't use it herself and the green girl laughed and said she had her own more characteristic mode of magical transportation. Miss Greyling had been thoroughly impressed when she wrote the spell on the board and the girl in pink sent a smile up to her roommate who smiled back.

Of course Elphaba was the last to go, seeing as how she was the farthest away from Miss Greyling. She went down the aisle of stairs, making an obnoxious clunky noise with the cast cradling her foot, ankle and shin and made her way to the door. Galinda couldn't help her gaze fell to the unusually colored girl's behind as her hips swayed in a way that only Elphaba could make enticing. How could someone have such great ass muscles? It wasn't fair, really. Anybody could see Galinda's attraction. It was clear as day.

"Miss Elphaba…" a tremendously astonished sorcery teacher gasped. She was staring at Elphaba's handiwork on the board. Galinda stared, too. What was so special about it? "Do you realize what kind of spell this is?" at that, Elphaba nodded curtly. "This is a very advanced spell. I myself can't even perform it… can you?"

The tall Munchkinlander shrugged. "It's not so hard. I mostly only perform it for my father. He likes to make an impression if you can imagine."

"Oh, I can," Miss Greyling chuckled, though the sound was a bit strangled. "Would you… demonstrate for us, if you please?"

Elphaba blinked. "Sure," she turned toward the large class window, took a deep breath and… "_Quassio._" There was a beat of absolute silence and then… a shudder producing groan of protest filled that silence and every girl stared in horror and amazement as all at once, the glass of the window shattered completely and every single shard fell to the ground. Elphaba smiled complacently. "Renovo," she muttered under her breath and lifted her arms in the air. The jagged slices of glass rose and under the influence put themselves back in their respective places.

Miss Greyling was gaping openly at the repaired window and only stopped when the green brunette coughed to get her attention. She cleared her throat and clasped her hands together. "Well, I must say, your father was being very modest when he told me of your ability."

"He has a tendency to do that," she replied somewhat sheepishly, turning and going back up to her seat in the very back row.

"Okay, class..." but Galinda tuned the woman out. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Anyone around her would've thought she was listening intently, but the Gillikinese heiress was so spaced out that had anyone uttered an entire paragraph to her, she wouldn't have heard a single syllable. She was thinking, not her strong point, but she was doing it nonetheless. And she was thinking of her roommate in the highest regards. Elphaba was so incredibly amazing and it often pained Galinda that sometimes couldn't see it. She was gorgeous, green skin and all; she had the most intoxicating scent and the most intense brown eyes. It was as if, if she looked hard and long enough, she could see through everybody, especially the blonde. When she and Elphaba shared one of their unnervingly long stares, it felt like Elphaba was seeing everything she wasn't supposed to see; her surface emotions, her soul and everything else in between. The thought made the blonde shudder in delight and mild disgust. She shouldn't be feeling like this. _Oh, _but she couldn't have stopped it if she tried.

"Galinda Arduenna, I have been calling your name for the past minute. Come on," the object of her affections was tapping her un-bandaged foot impatiently, but her eyes held a light playfulness to them.

"I'm sorry, Elphie. I was…" what _was_ she doing?

"Daydreaming?" her friend supplied helpfully with the infamous smirk of hers.

"Yes," she was flushed suddenly as she stood. "I suppose I was. We should go now. We wouldn't want to be late for lunch."

"Isn't that a little impossible since lunch isn't exactly a class? I mean, it's not as if we're graded on how and what we eat," that comment earned a smack on the arm.

"Elphie, you mean green thing. You tease mercilessly, you know," the blonde giggled, linking arms with Elphaba.

"It's a habit I picked up from my mother. She teased me mercilessly when I was a child. It was around the time I had taken a vow of silence after I uttered my first word. I was… two then," she chuckled.

"How long did the vow last?"

"Two and a half years. My mother, she would say the most horrible things to me because she knew I could understand her, but it drove her crazy that I wouldn't acknowledge her existence. I never really saw the point in doing that. She and my father had made it a sport to ignore me, so I decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. They just couldn't believe that their beast of a daughter wanted nothing to do with them when I was the source of all their so called problems. Those were quite possibly the best two years of my life. It was hilarious to see the look on my parents face when I had gotten a bruise from falling out of the small tree in our front yard, and they were yelling at me, telling me that it wasn't proper of a four year old to be climbing trees and I smiled at them, said "fuck you" and toddled to my room to read."

Galinda was silent for a few long moments. "You… are the strangest being I've ever met."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Elphaba cackled lightly, leading them outside to the courtyard where five college males were sitting at a picnic table. It was Fiyero, Boq, Avaric, Crope and Tibbett and they were all in a very heated debate about something Galinda couldn't care less about. "Boys, boys, I know I brought my gorgeous roommate with me today, but no need to act like such savages."

The Gillikin rose blushed ferociously at Elphaba's word. "Elphie, I'm sure they were talking about you."

"We were actually," Fiyero looked up at Galinda with a smile that she returned. "How did you know that?"

"Well, I think of her often, so who wouldn't want to talk about her," did she really just say that? "Did I really just say that?"

"Ha, you did, my sweet, you did," Elphaba allowed a faint smile to cross her sharp features for teasing purposes mostly. "But I think of you often as well, so we've got that out into the open. Why were you boys talking about me?"

"Well, I was trying to tell them that with you it's what you see is what you get," Avaric answered before Tibbett interceded.

"But I was clearly right when stating that you have multiple layers, most of which have only been seen by Fiyero and/or Miss Galinda."

"Wait, why would Miss Galinda have seen any of Elphaba's layers?" Boq questioned, sitting up straighter.

"It's common knowledge that Misses Elphaba and Galinda are… close," Crope giggled, childishly.

Galinda felt Elphaba's hand tense inside hers. "Whose common knowledge is it, exactly?"

"No one's because you two aren't… close," Fiyero shrugged and Galinda just felt like hitting him upside the head.

"How do you know?" Galinda heard herself asking before she knew it. "You don't know what goes on in our room between us."

"She has a point," Elphaba agreed softly much to the blue eyed girl's relief, but she did slide her hand out of Galinda's. "And anyway, why does it matter if we're "close" or not? If we are then we are and it's not really anyone's business. And what the hell do you mean by close? There are so many different ways that could be perceived. We could be best friend close or fuck buddies close or girlfriend close. You boys really need to be more specific."

Each and every other person at that table stared at her for a very long beat of silence before the Gillikinese female of the table spoke up. "Elphie, you just rambled."

"Yeah, I do that," the girl murmured, glaring off at a nearby tree in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Fae… haha, that rhymed… uh, anyway, where's Liir?" Oz, Fiyero could be such a waste of space sometimes.

"Where he always is when he's not with you or me," she answered, drumming her fingers on the table. "I wanna go to the library."

"You always wanna go to the library, Elphie," Galinda almost whined. Why couldn't Elphaba just be content with spending time with her?

"That's because I don't get the chance to go anymore because it's difficult for me to get up and down the stairs with this infernal thing on," she felt like shooting the damn thing off.

"Well, it's gonna be off in a little while, so suffer in silence," Avaric grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I will as soon as I have to stop looking at your face."

"Go to hell," he snapped harshly.

Elphaba beamed. "It's so cute how you think your words affect me."

"Elphie," Galinda laughed at her friend's antics.

"So, how was your day, ladies?" Boq intervened, cutting off Avaric and whatever he had to say.

"I found out that Elphie's a very powerful witch," Galinda stated proudly.

"That's not news," Avaric grumbled.

Ignoring him, Boq responded. "Did you really? Well, Elphaba, will you show us something at the party tonight? You are coming, right?"

Elphaba snorted, eyeing her roommate. "As if I have a choice."

"You most certainly do, Elphie. You are just aware of the consequences of your actions, so you choose to do as I suggest," yeah, that was pretty well worded.

"For now," Elphaba managed to add in.

Galinda pursed her red lips and stood up, choosing to ignore that comment. "We have to get ready for the party tonight."

"You're right. Let's go," she found it better to just go now rather than risk Galinda sulking until she agreed to leave. Plus, it took her like thirty minutes minimum to get ready, so she could spend the rest of the time reading. She allowed the tiny girl to haul her across the campus and pull her into Crage Hall.

"Elphie, what are you wearing tonight?" Galinda questioned curiously, making her way up the stairs with said Elphie.

"Not black. Morrible refuses to let me wear black tonight," the girl informed, clonking/limping along with her boot down the hallway. She was getting pretty fed up with the thing and had the strongest urge to shoot it off.

"Why would Morrible care what you wear?" she wondered, pulling her key out of her purse as they approached the end of the hall where their room was. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Morrible cares because she's asked me to perform before the party actually begins… and I'll probably wear white," white was a nice color and it was like black; it went well with everything.

"Performing what?" Galinda wanted to know, unlocking and then opening the door to their room, letting her roommate enter before her.

Elphaba couldn't help but smirk. "Well, it was originally gonna be a strip tease, but I can't very well do that, now can I?"

"Elphaba Snow Thropp, you are incorrigible!"

"Yeah, kind of," Elphaba cackled softly. "What do you plan on wearing- no wait, don't tell me. I might die of old age before you're able to make a concrete decision."

"Oh, teehee, you are just a comedian, aren't you? Seriously, your wit astounds me," yeah, she'd definitely been around Elphaba far too long.

"Thank you, thank you. Your praise is greatly appreciated."

Galinda scowled and stalked off to her closet to get ready.

* * *

Galinda swore up and down that this would be the last time she would ever walk into a dance on her own. It's not that she was embarrassed or anything because I mean, come on; she was Galinda Arduenna. She could walk into a gay bar and still look cooler than everyone else. No, no, it wasn't that. It was that walking in alone somehow gave all the guys the impression that they could approach her like she was for sale or something, so she had idiotically approached Boq with the intention of getting all the other suitors to walk away, which they did. But it caused Boq to latch onto her like a leech. She couldn't get away from him and it had already been twenty minutes and she still hadn't seen Elphaba. This was becoming unacceptable.

She was just about to turn to Boq and say something to shut him the hell up, but she felt a light hand on her shoulder and turned to see the faintest hint of a smile on green, hawkish features.

"Elphie-"

"We're about to start. Don't forget to cheer for me, my sweet," Elphaba whispered directly into the blonde's ear, smirking when she shivered and then walking to the large, yet somehow subtle stage in the back of the room where Madame Morrible was standing. There was a grand piano taking up most of downstage, but the space that was available was being used by different instruments, such as a guitar, a bass, a drum set and an electric violin.

The fish-lady cleared her throat rather loudly before speaking. "Students, this semester is coming to a close and some of your _generous_," –she basically spat the word- "teachers thought it be nice to give you a congratulatory treat. However, before the festivities start, I've asked our very own Elphaba Thropp to perform two songs for us today."

As the headmistress exited the stage some students began to shout things, some god awful, some horrible, some just plain mean, and some just yawned, but there were only four clappers; Galinda, Fiyero, Boq and oddly enough, Devon.

Elphaba took a deep breath and positioned herself at the piano. She was clad in a short white skirt and a tight white tank top. All of her curves were visible and the top made her breasts look all the more prominent. The breath she took was heard throughout the room as she was wearing a microphone. She placed her nimble, green fingers on the keys and began to play. It was a soft, but deliberate tune. Before long, she added words.

"_Crashed on the floor when I moved in,  
This little bunk alone with some strange new friends.  
Stay up too late and I'm too thin.  
We promised it each other it's till the end._

"_Now we're spinning empty bottles it's the five of us,  
We're pretty eyed boys, girls, died of trust.  
I can't resist the day, no, I can't resist the day._

At that point, Elphaba stopped looking at her fingers on the keys, whether it was out of confidence, no one could tell, but she locked eyes with the father of her baby and continued on with the song.

"_And Jenny screams out and it's no pose,  
Cuz when she dances she goes and goes.  
And beer through the nose on an inside joke.  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken._

"_And she's so pretty and she's so sure,  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her.  
The summer's all in bloom, the summer is ending soon._

"_It's all right and it's nice not to be so alone,  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses._

She lifted her chin in defiance or in superiority, either way she was beautiful. No one at that point deny it, so she played and they listened.

"_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head,  
I come undone at the things he said.  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt.  
We were all in love and we all got hurt._

"_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seats,  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat.  
Boy, we're going way too fast,  
It's all too sweet to last._

"_It's all right and I put myself in his hands,  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses.  
Love, or something ignites in my veins,  
And I pray it never fades in white houses._

Her gaze had in fact become more intense now. Fiyero felt paralyzed under it. It was crippling and he knew. He knew she was singing this to him… for him… about him. She was trying to tell him the things she couldn't, or wouldn't say, so he listened and he watched.

"_My first time… hard to explain;  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain.  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think._

_He's… my… first… mistake…_

Still keeping the prince locked in her stare, Elphaba leapt up from the piano's bench to perch herself lightly on top of the instrument. The keys were still playing, but her hands were not touching them. They'd been enchanted… by her, so she project more of herself to her audience… well, the only person in the audience that really mattered at that point.

"_Maybe you were all faster than me.  
We gave each other up so easily.  
These silly little wounds will never mend.  
I feel so far from where I've been,_

She resumed her position on the bench, doing an odd aerial move that caused more of a stir than her phenomenal voice did.

"_So, I go and I will not be back here again.  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses._

"_I lied, put my injuries all in the dust,  
In my heart it's the five of us win white houses,  
In white houses, in white houses."_

She ended the song with one final note and sat, presumptuously waiting for her applause, which did come… belatedly, but it did come. There was a minor uproar that made her smile. Her papa was smart when trying to utilize her voice to reach out to "non believers". She couldn't actually believe this shit worked. She stood up from the piano just as someone brought out a microphone stand. They took the one that she had clipped on the front of her dress and she stood in front of the hand held one. She glanced back her band and they began to play, only this time, she fixed her eyes on her blonde roommate who didn't dare look aware for the entirety of the song.

"_I told yah  
I told yah  
I told yah, baby, baby.  
I told yah, baby._

"_Uh, oh!  
I told yah, baby.  
Uh, oh!  
I told yah, baby.  
Uh, oh!  
I told yah, baby.  
Uh, oh!  
I told yah, baby.  
Uh, oh!  
I told yah._

"_Ride up in the club, posted in the back.  
Feelin' so good, lookin' so bad.  
Rockin' this skirt, rockin' this club,  
Got my middle finger up, I don't really give a fuck._

And yes, she did throw one of her middle fingers in the air. You can image in the reaction she got from that.

"_Rockin' these diamonds, I'm rockin' this chain,  
Make sure yah get a picture,  
I'm rockin' my fame._

"_To be what you is, you gotta be what you are,  
Only thing I'm missin' is a black guitar._

"_I'm a Rockstar!  
Hey, baby, I'm a Rockstar!  
Hey, baby, big city, bright lights,  
Sleep all day, long nights._

"_Hey baby  
I'm a Rockstar  
I'm a Rockstar  
Hey baby its… big cities and bright lights  
Sleep all day, long nights._

_"Baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_I'm a Rockstar_  
_I'm a Rockstar_  
_I'm a Rockstar_  
_I'm a Rockstar_  
_I'm a Rockstar_  
_I'm a Rockstar_  
_Hey, hey, hey._

"_Six inch walker, big shit talker  
I never play the victim  
I'd rather be a stalker.  
So baby take me in  
I disobey the law  
Make sure you frisk me good  
Check my panties and my bra._

_"Wild'n out, a crazy house_  
_With my white jacket on, won't you come_  
_And sign me out._

_"To be what you is you gotta be what you are.  
The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar._

_"I'm a Rockstar  
Hey, baby, hey, baby  
Big city, bright lights  
Sleep all day, long nights._

_"Hey baby_  
_I'm a Rockstar_  
_I'm a Rockstar_  
_Hey baby its…_  
_Big cities and bright lights_  
_Sleep all day, long nights._

_"Baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Hey, hey, hey._

_"Hey, I'm rocking out tonight_  
_Cause I can't wait till tomorrow_  
_I'm a live my whole life in the night_  
_Cause I ain't got time to borrow_  
_I'm rocking out tonight_  
_Why wait 'til tomorrow_  
_I'mma live my whole life in the night._

_"I'm a Rockstar_  
_I'm a Rockstar_  
_Hey, baby, hey, baby_  
_Big city, bright lights_  
_Sleep all day, long nights._

_"Hey baby_  
_I'm a Rockstar_  
_I'm a Rockstar_  
_Hey baby its… big cities and bright lights_  
_Sleep all day, long nights._

_"Baby, I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a_  
_Hey, hey, hey."_

When she finished, the cheers and applause she got cause goose bumps to raise on her skin. She was breathing heavily in into the microphone and she was still staring at Galinda wordlessly, now. She could see the passion and desire and need in the blonde's eyes and she felt as if she was being swallowed whole by that one look. She left the stage and pushed her way through the crowd over to Galinda, who stood as she approached.

"Hey," Elphaba breathed.

"Hey."

* * *

**I am so incredibly sorry it took forever and two days to update. It'll probably never happen again, hopefully. Anyway, yes, this was the chapter and I hope you liked it.**

**~Elphaba Snow Thropp**_  
_


	8. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**AN: Mmkay, so I've not been updating this as frequently as I should, but I've been busy with my Glee story, A White Demon Love Song, and I needed a break from this one, but I'm back on it. At least I think I am, anyway.**

* * *

"_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity,  
The first time every time when you're touching me.  
I make you bloom like a flower like you've never seen,  
Under the sun with the warm, buzzing energy._

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree.  
This evolution with you comes naturally.  
Some call science, we call it chemistry,  
The said story of the birds and the bees._

_And even when season change,  
Or love still stays the same.  
You give me that hummingbird heartbeat,  
You spread my wings and make me fly.  
The taste of your honey is so sweet,  
When you give me that hummingbird heart."_

_~Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry_

* * *

There are times when a girl can tell her boyfriend wants more than just kissing from her. At those times his touches and lips are more needy and desperate and his hands are getting restless and he's practically begging for more. Well, Galinda was not a boy, nor was she Elphaba's girlfriend. In fact, she herself had a boyfriend who she had every intention of cheating on tonight. Now, normally Galinda wouldn't condone cheating, but she found she would do anything just be with her roommate. And so she would cheat. It's not as if Terin would care. He even teased her about what she and Elphie might be doing behind closed doors. Oh, he couldn't even begin to think…

It was very convenient that he had followed the two out of the auditorium. Upon seeing him, the Frottican promptly ended their courtship, claiming that he was smothering her. She then took a green hand and pulled the body it belonged to up to their room, skipping no less. It _was_ Galinda Arduenna; of course she would have to be skipping. She was positively giddy. It felt like her whole body was on vibrate and she wouldn't stop these feelings for anything… not even for the fact that Elphaba was a female much like herself. It didn't matter as long as she was able to keep these feelings.

Having been in this situation before, Elphaba knew what her roommate was hoping would transpire tonight between them and while she was also anticipating this, she was apprehensive nonetheless. Galinda could be awfully fickle and Elphaba would not have her regretting the joining of their bodies. She just wouldn't. It wasn't fair to either of them, they didn't deserve that. If they were going to do this, it was going to be thought out. Things were going to be considered, other than the way her whole being was practically humming. So, when they entered their suite and she was slammed against the wall even before the door had been shut, she tried to open her mouth to protest only to have it covered by soft pink lips.

Galinda was in heaven to put it plain and simple. To have Elphaba's feather soft lips pressed against hers for the second time was quite possibly the best feeling in the world. No wonder Fiyero usually couldn't keep his hands to himself when he was near her. Galinda herself had been having trouble with it after their first kiss. Her pale hands were under Elphaba's shirt, running up and down green sides, reveling in the small, but noticeable goose bumps that rose on the skin that her fingers had danced across. Taking advantage of parted lips, she tentatively snuck her tongue out to swipe against her roommate's. Oh, how often she thought about tasting her again.

Pulling back reluctantly when she felt a tongue on hers, the verdant girl let a very unintentional seductive moan leave her at the feel of gentle fingertips brushing the underside of her breasts. Heat began to build up in her abdomen and her body responded; her nipples hardened quickly, wet heat was pooling at her center, and she was arching against someone she ought not to be arching against. "Galinda… fuck… shit, we have to stop." She didn't know how she managed to say it with all the want and need and desire one could muster crashing into her.

"Why?" The heiress had somehow kept the whine out of her voice when green fingers encompassed her wrists, effectively stopping her from pushing the hem of the other girl's shirt up any further.

"Because we don't know what we're doing here." Well, she didn't. She wasn't about to engage in an uninhibited sexual encounter with her roommate when she didn't even know how Galinda felt about her. She knew from personal experience that sex was _not_ dating.

Galinda fought to keep her frustration at bay. Why couldn't Elphaba just be simple? "I _thought_ we were about to have sex."

"Really? Cuz it seemed to me like we were about to fuck," Elphaba instantly regretted her biting tone when she saw Galinda recoil. The feeling seeped into her and she had to swallow over the lump in her throat. "Listen, we cannot just have sex because we're horny. It wouldn't be fair to you or to me or to Liir. He has to live here, he doesn't have a choice and I don't want things to be awkward around him because we fucked up by having sex without knowing where we stood in terms of our relationship. I'm not going to put my son through that again. It happened with Fiyero and I will _not_, under any circumstances have that happen again."

"Fine. Where do you stand?" The blonde demanded, taking a step back.

"What?" Elphaba had not expected _that._ A storm out, a pout, or maybe the cold shoulder she would've expected, but not that.

"Okay, I'll go first. Let's see, I like you. I like you a lot… more than I probably should, considering I'm supposed to be looking for a husband. But you wanna know what I see every time I even _try_ to look at a boy?" She didn't pause to get an answer to her question. She was on a roll now. "I see green. Everywhere I go everything I see is green. You know, I've never truly realized how many things in nature are green until you showed up in my life. I haven't been able to get the damn color out of my head ever since I met you. It's hard, you know? To want to see something, only to see something you wish you really didn't. I tried not to like all the green. I tried to so hard, but living with you is just… ugh! You make everything so difficult for me. Why can't you just be easy?"

The Munchkinlander smirked, despite the severity of the situation. "We wouldn't be getting this out into the open if I were, now would we?" At the blue eyed glare she sobered up. "But this is good. Continue. It's interesting how my skin color has affected your life. Go on, I insist."

Not for the first time, Galinda found herself despising the way Elphaba couldn't turn anything sarcastic and derisive. "You don't get it, do you?" Elphaba only stared. "Oh, sweet Oz, you don't understand. How can you not have noticed? You, the most perceptive girl in all of Oz can't see what's right under her pointy, green nose. How is it you can't be so incredibly _you_ and not realize it?"

The taller of the two blinked a total of six times. "I don't…" she started slowly, frowning in that adorably confused way she did where her eyebrows furrowed and her nose and forehead crinkled in concentration. "Did that even make sense?" Galinda only groaned, obviously irritated. "What?"

"I'm in love with you, stupid!"

Elphaba stared at her for a long, silent time. She kind of figured as much, but having it said out loud put it on a whole new level, but she found that she liked this new level and whatever it entailed. There were all kinds of fluttering going on in her chest and her stomach. It made her feel lightheaded and exhilarated at the same time. Yeah, she definitely liked this new level. Plus, it helped that she found Galinda likeable… well, a great deal more than likeable. Then a thought occurred to her and she frowned. She outright frowned. "I would say thank you, but that stupid at the end was unnecessary and unappreciated."

"Oh, Lurline!" Galinda shouted, pushing her roommate backward until the witch was flat against her own black bed. Oceanic eyes blazed and she did all she could to stop herself from tackling her roommate. "Listen to me, Elphie because we're going to have sex… with each other. It may not happen tonight, but it _will_ happen soon because I'm in love with you and not being able to have you in ways I've never wanted to have anyone is driving me nuts! Just last week I had to… relieve myself because _you_ refused to put on any clothes."

"You never ask me to put on clothes… wait, Galinda…" There was that damn infamous smirk. It sat firmly on charcoal lips and it wasn't moving for anything. "What do you mean by "relieve" yourself?"

Had she really let that slip? Shit, now she was blushing just thinking about it. "Well… I-I-I-I… it-you… I couldn't…" she paused to pout. "Elphie, please don't make me say it."

"Oh, my, Galinda Lillian Arduenna, you masturbated, didn't you?" And this time it was Elphaba who didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "And not only did you masturbate, but you were fantasizing about _me_ while doing it. Damn, I am good!"

Galinda's lip jutted out even more and she knelt to the ground in between Elphaba's legs, mostly because now-a-days she seemed to need to be touching her whenever she was near. It was like an itch would set off immediately and only Elphaba could get the itch to leave. "Elphie, this isn't funny. This is a problem."

"And you think sleeping with me is gonna make it go away? Tell me, Galinda, what exactly happened in this fantasy of yours? Were we in my bed? Was I on top? Were you wet for me? Did I have two fingers buried inside you? Did I make you scream? Did I make you cum? Was it-"

"Elphaba, stop it!" The golden haired girl wailed. "Just stop it! You cannot say things like that!"

"Why not? Is it worse than having sex with another woman because if it is, I've been mistaken for quite a while? Like I said, we're not ready. Just because I arouse you doesn't mean we're ready to be intimate." And that was pulled from completely out of her ass. Her very amazing ass.

"No, it's not that. It's just hard to hear you say those things and not be able to do any of them. Do you know how hard it is for me to be in this situation with the thoughts that I have?" She had a point there.

"So then remove yourself from the situation," Elphaba stated slowly as if testing how the words tasted on her tongue. She then shook her head, ridding herself of the idea. "No, that won't work because apparently my green is everywhere. I really have no advice for you."

A whimper escaped pink, pouty lips. "Elphie, I need you. Please, just let me-"

"Galinda, if I can't deny you now, what am I gonna look like when and/or if we actually are physically intimate. I'm practicing restraint right now. You should, too. It does the body and mind good," she explicated, awkwardly scooting back on her bed, dragging her boot across the black and green comforter as she moved away from temptation. "Come on, try it. It's easy."

"You're telling me it's easy to not have sex with me?" Cue a raised blonde eyebrow.

Black eyebrows furrowed. "No. That's not what I meant, although now that you mention it it's not that hard. That might be because I don't need physical closeness in my life. I never have really. If you ever find the physical aspect of our relationship lacking, you'll have to forgive me."

"What relationship?"

Elphaba was silent for a beat before she pursed her dark lips. "What relationship, indeed."

Galinda shrieked, standing up abruptly. "I _hate_ when you respond like that! I absolutely _detest_ when you don't answer my questions directly. I fucking hate that! Why can't you just tell me what I want to know? Why does everything have to be so damn difficult with you?"

At this, there was a frustratingly seductive smirk. "Would you have any type of interest in me if I wasn't? Galinda, people fall at your feet all day long. You get bored with them easily. I can see it in your eyes. Why would I, of all people, ever conform to what everyone else is doing? Whatever feelings I have for you won't change the fact that I'm not gonna do everything you request of me. Or anybody for that matter. I'm not an assimilationist. I may change a bit, but the only person I will ever conform for is my son… and maybe my sister, but that's because of misplaced guilt on my part. Not important."

"You know what; fine, but when you're all sexually frustrated over winter break then it'll be your fault." Galinda paused to think about that statement. "Actually, you wouldn't ever have to be sexually frustrated because you've got a walking sex toy that follows you everywhere."

"Fiyero is more to me than a sex toy, Galinda. He's the father of my child and the first man I ever fell in love with. We will always share that, but we aren't interested in being together in that way anymore. And what I have or have not done with Fiyero is no concern of yours. I don't even know why you brought it up."

Sweet _fucking_ Oz! Did she have to spell everything out for this woman? "I said it because I'm jealous! I'm angry that he's had you in ways I only get to dream of. It's not fair. Lurline, you can be so smart and so thickheaded at the same time. I just can't understand you."

Elphaba suddenly relaxed, made a quick decision and pulled Galinda on to the bed. Being this close to her always made bats flap around in Elphaba's stomach. "You know what; come on. You want this so much then go for it. I won't stop you."

Galinda sighed in frustration, but moved to straddle her green counterpart anyway. "Elphie, I want it to be consensual. I don't want you to just lay there. I want you to participate. I want you to want it as much as I do. How can you not want this?"

"I never said I didn't," the future governess pointed out, leaning back against her headboard to put a bit of distance between her lips and Galinda's.

"But you never said you did," the smaller girl countered, leaning her forehead against a thin shoulder. She'd just been rejected and yet, she still had to pause to get used to being near Elphaba's intoxicating presence. This was so unfair. "We should just go to sleep. We'll talk about this more when we get back from holiday. We'll have time to consider things more clearly and we can make a better, thought out decision."

It was several seconds before Elphaba decided she should speak. "I'm glad I could finally make you see things my way. Damn, I made you agree with me without you even noticing. I am _good_."

"You're green. Why do have such a big ego?" Galinda hadn't meant it as an insult and Elphaba thought she hadn't either.

"That's all in due time, my sweet. Although, it might have to do with that fact that I'm really, _really, really_, good in bed," she cackled when the Gillikin girl groaned loudly at the fact. "And that I produced the cutest little boy you've ever seen and I got a Vinkus prince to fall in love with me and I've gotten numerous people to admit to finding me attractive. I've defied all odds. Everyone used to think I was ugly because I'm green, but I have baby pictures that prove I was an adorably frightening child."

"I can hardly wait to see _those_ photos. Has Fiyero seen them?" she wasn't trying to pry and her tone wasn't one of jealousy this time. She was honestly and truly curious. Elphie never talked about what happened between them. She had shifted so she her back was against Elphaba's front and she was situated comfortably between the girl's legs, even if it wasn't in the way she had originally planned.

"Against my very loud protests," Elphaba answered with a snort, remember that day. She had been so angry at Shell for even having those pictures out in the first place.

"How did you and Fiyero get together?" And then she added. "And don't say it's a story for another time and you always say that. I think I deserve to know. I am your best friend after all."

"Fine, Little Miss Pushy," Elphaba teased, nudging Galinda forward playfully, only it ended up furthering the girls' earlier arousal because she nudged her with her breasts. Not the best decision in the world at the time. "Well, let's see. It was the summer I turned seventeen. I was sixteen at the time Boq, Nessa and one of our friends became very close that summer because it was the first summer in who knows how long we weren't being sent off to camp immediately. Well, they went to camp. I went to the Emerald City to visit my father. Anyway, it was only a rumor that the prince of the Vinkus was coming to meet with my great grandfather, but I knew he was coming and that he would be staying for a while. My great Papa and I aren't particularly close and we don't particularly like each other, but we… understand each other if that makes any sense at all.

"Well, he was conducting all his meetings from Nest Hardings because apparently he and my mother had their own business to attend to. The day I met Fiyero was a complete accident. I was supposed to be shopping with Nessa and our other friend, but I knew I would get bored so half way out the door to the townhouse my great Papa insisted we stay in with him even though we lived just up the road, I went back inside to grab a book. I ran up to my room to get only to find a certain bedazzled prince standing in the middle of it just looking. He didn't seem to notice when I came in so I got my book off my nightstand and told him that if he planned on staying that I'd be back in a few hours, and then I left. Now, I was only meant to be joking, but when I came back that evening, there he was. I even think he was in the same spot I had left him in.

"I laughed and he seemed very confused by it. He asked me how my laugh could sound so incredibly joyful and perky (I don't know where the hell he scooped that adjective up from because I am _not_ perky), while my room was covered in so much black and lifelessness. I replied that looks _and_ sounds could be deceiving and we sat in my room and talked the entire rest of the evening and that night up until Nessa came into the room and nearly had a heart attack when she saw him unbuttoning the back of my dress. At the time I didn't see what the big deal was because he was just helping me so I could change into my night clothes, but then Nessa screamed that I would go straight to hell for engaging in pre-marital sexual acts. I had to swallow my laughter and calmly explain to her that nothing was happening between Fiyero and I and then I had meant to ask why she said acts instead of act, since I was a virgin then and she knew that, but I didn't.

"So the next day Fiyero began spending time with the four of us and we all grew impossibly close, which I guess was my initial mistake. One day, a few weeks after the bedroom incident Nessa, Boq and Fiyero were pulling a prank on Gnawnette, the old woman who worked at the day care facility where both Nessa, Shell, and I attended. Our other friend thought she was too sophisticated to go with them and I don't pull pranks, so she stayed behind with me. We were walking on a beaten path when she propositioned me. She knew I had feelings for Fiyero and said she wouldn't tell him if I slept with her. Needless to say, I was shocked. I mean, this girl turned her nose up if someone's ball gown was "so last season" so hearing her ask me to fuck her was just too much to even handle. I told her that I'd think about it, even though I would say no. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Later after the others got back, we were all sitting around in my room. The four of them were playing Truth or Dare, which the most inherently childish game next to Duck, Duck, Goose so I chose not to participate. That however, did not stop them from using me in the choosing of other peoples' dares. Boq, the little idiot, ask if Fiyero was smitten with anyone and if so, whom. Never one to lie (note the sarcasm), Fiyero answered yes and promptly said, "I do believe Elphaba's presence has sent my heart into a stuttering mess on more than one occasion". I had rolled my eyes at him because what he said was so incredibly _Fiyero_, but then I caught what he said and nearly flipped my shit. He actually admitted to having feelings for me. For a brief moment, I thought I was hearing things, until the girl, who was more Nessa and Boq's friend than mine, got up and left, giving some lame excuse that she needed to be home soon.

"I asked Nessa and Boq to kindly leave the room after that, which they did only after Nessa told me not to sin in our great grandfather's vacation home. As you already know, I didn't listen to her, but that came a little later. Anyway, after they left I was hit with some very conflicting emotions. I was ecstatic, lightheaded, nervous, annoyed, anxious and downright terrified. Being alone with Fiyero after I figured out that I wanted to be romantically involved with him was a huge feat. Every time he would come near me, I would have to fight to stutter incessantly or say something extremely dim. But being me, I would never let my feelings get in the way of anything, so I asked him if he meant what he said and he said yes. I asked why and he said why not. He told me I was beautiful and it's just the way he said it was so much assurance and so much damn conviction that made me believe him. He told me that my "non-girliness" was what made him so attracted to me. It was the fact that I could hold an intelligent conversation about Ozian politics with him and not change the subject to talk about his looks."

Elphaba sighed wistfully, remember that day. She had been so indescribably happy that day and many days following. "We were inseparable for a long time after that."

"And…?" Not that Galinda wanted to hear the rest of this after listening to the obvious content in Elphaba's voice when we she started talking about the last part, but she did want all the facts.

"What do you mean "and…?" You asked me how Fiyero and I got together and I just told you. You didn't ask for the full story and don't bother asking because the answer will be the same as usual."

"But Elphie," the whine and pout were prominent, though Elphaba couldn't see the pout and it made her giggle. Yes, giggle.

"You know that doesn't work on me, my sweet. But if it makes you feel any better, Fiyero doesn't give make my entire being hum like you do. And he's never given me butterflies, either."

"Really?"

Elphaba laughed at the adorably hopeful expression on her friend's face. "Really."

* * *

**AN: So, now you know some of Fiyero and Elphaba's history together. I hadn't even planned to put that in there. I made it up as I went along. Anyway, there was a lot of consideration going on in that chapter. And yes, Melena is still alive. I like her for reason unknown to even myself, so I want her alive.**

**The next chapter will be set after they get back from their holiday. Their whole experiences will not be described, but there will be a bit of story time.**

**~Elphaba Snow**


	9. Shooting the Moon

**AN: So, I changed my mind. I will be writing about their winter holiday break because I was struck with a grand idea and so, I'm going to write about it.**

* * *

"_All of the principals, generals, admirals  
And the podium lit with a spot light  
The crowd buzzing quietly,  
Waiting expectantly  
Like it's opening night_

_What can he tell `em now,  
Sorry I let you down?  
Sorry it wasn't quite true?  
But don't get hung up on it  
Just soldier on with it and  
Good luck with shooting the moon."_

_~Shooting the Moon by OK Go_

* * *

"You are so beyond screwed it's not even funny."

Elphaba rolled her chocolate eyes at the father of her child. Only he would point out something so blatantly apparent and be nonchalant about it as if he had not just said that to quite possibly the most irreverent person in all of Oz. Regardless, he was so right it was almost frightening. In fact, she was so incredibly screwed she wouldn't be surprised if she ended up pregnant after all this. Sweet baby Lurline, she was in some deep shit. Who the fuck had a wedding in the fucking winter when it's all snowy and shit? And with doves that make creepy hooting noise? The green woman hated when fucking birds were up and chirping and shit and everyone's just like "birds go back to bed!" I mean, seriously, Elphaba fucking hated birds (except them trusty crows). Like, they needed to stop chirping all early and shit when people are still fucking sleeping. Fucking birds.

So, this whole thing started when Elphaba's father failed to tell her that she was going to be making a guest appearance at some girl's wedding. She didn't even know the girl or the guy. It was to promote some community shit or something or other. Yeah, so she went along with it at first because it's just a wedding. She would sing a few love songs and then head to Munchkinland. She was even okay with it being in Gillikin, until she got there and someone informed her that she was in Frottica. What kind of bullshit is that mess? No one told her she was going to be in Frottica. Of all places! Of all the fucking places in Oz, this girl had to having her wedding in Frottica in the embassy just a few miles from Upland Manor. I mean, damn!

Now, Elphaba was lying in a bed in the room she was escorted to upon her arrival next to Fiyero, fully dressed because the wedding had just ended and the wedding party was taking pictures near some love statue before coming to the reception with the guests, which included one Galinda Arduenna, who she told that she was going to be busy with her family her entire winter holiday. She was dreading going down there, but she knew she had to and not just because she had promised to sing. Liir went to the wedding with Elphaba's father and she was missing her baby. No, that did not make her soft. It made her a loving mother, so stick that in your juice boxes and suck it.

"Thank you dear friend, for stating the immediate obvious. Would you like a cookie? Is that what you were aiming for with that unnecessary, factual statement?"

Fiyero was in love with Elphaba's sarcasm. He truly was. "No. Cute is what I aim for, always."

"Always," she chuckled, linking pinkies with him. She didn't know what she would do without Fiyero Tiggular.

"Are you ready?" Oh, right. She would hot tail it out of there.

A whiney groan was released from the back of her throat as she threw herself up into a sitting position on the bed. "No, but I miss our son, so let's go."

Fiyero grinned, pulling her off the bed and following her to the door. "After you, _Princess_."

"Bite me." She was in frosty mood.

The prince guffawed, linking arms with his first and lost love. A complacent feeling washed over him and he smiled. "You're feisty."

"I'm annoyed," she corrected, hastening her step which was proving difficult due to the boot that was still on her foot. Apparently, the damn thing wouldn't be coming off until after she went back to Shiz. "I didn't want her to find out like this. I think I wanted to tell her myself."

"You think?"

She nodded, easing herself down the stairs. "Yes, she's in love with me and I was thinking of telling her when I got back. The matter wasn't-"

"Wait, Galinda's in love with you?" Way to interrupt, Fiyero. Just like them fucking birds when they interrupt people sleeping in the morning. Fucking birds.

"Yes. At least, she thinks she is. She tried to sleep with me before the break, but I explained to her that it wouldn't have been a good idea to do so."

"Why not?" He wondered.

Elphaba paused at the bottom of the grand staircase to stare at him. "Think about it, Yero. We haven't had any time to discuss going that far in our almost pseudo relationship. It could cause so many preventable and unwanted problems that could ruin everything."

"Oh," Fiyero nodded, pulling the emerald hued woman down a hallway to stop in front of the open doors that led to the wedding reception. It was loud, having at least five hundred bodies in attendance. The room was enormous, so people were spread out pretty evenly. Elphaba spotted her father and son easily; they were congratulating and shaking hands with the bride and groom on the large stage that was positioned against the windows at the front of the grand room. Next she spotted an odd looking couple; the female was a Settican and she had inherited the height, but the male was a Munchkin and had also inherited the height merited to his land. It made Elphaba smile slightly. Love is love.

Brown eyes scanned the room for a little longer and her gaze landed on some woman's intricate looking dress, which was when she heard the whispers and the squeals and the flashes. Gah, people. She wasn't an animal. Shaking her head, she found what, well actually who she was looking for. Galinda was sitting at table with a group of gossip girls; half the table was staring at Galinda, who she presumed was talking and half the table was staring at her. She made the last second decision to go over, pulling Fiyero with her.

"Hello, ladies," she greeted with one of her rare gentle smiles, sitting in the surprisingly empty chairs next to Galinda. Since it was winter, she left her impossibly long, raven black hair down to keep her neck, shoulders and back warm, but she forgot that Fiyero had a weird fascination with her hair and would always play with it when he got the chance.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" questioned the brunette sitting directly across from her.

Elphaba glanced at her best friend, but the girl was having a conversation with the redhead next to her so she turned back to the girl that addressed her. "I am a lot of people, but at the moment I'm just Elphaba the Thropp Third Descending from Rush Margins of Nest Hardings of Munchkinland."

"Uh, Fae, I'm gonna go get Liir," Fiyero whispered in her ear before walking in the direction of Elphaba's father.

"Um, I'm sorry, but this table is exclusive," a different girl spoke up. She had dirty blonde hair and a snaggletooth. "You have to leave."

"Are you the bride's maids?" She didn't wait for a response. "I'm the musical entertainment… at least for a little bit. I take it the bride didn't tell you exactly who I am. That's fine. You'll find out soon."

"Pardon me, but- Elphie? Elphie what are you doing here?"

The verdant woman rolled her eyes at how oblivious her roommate could be sometimes. "I'm the surprise guest. Well, Yero and I, even though he wasn't technically invited. My invite was plus one."

"I thought you were supposed to be in the Emerald City and then going to Munchkinland. Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Gillikin?" Galinda questioned, her blue eyes beginning to water at the thought of her Elphie lying to her.

"Wait, Galinda, you actually _know_ her?" The brunette who called Elphaba out wanted to know.

"Of course she knows me. We live together at Shiz. And to answer your question Galinda, I didn't know I was coming to Gillikin until I actually got here. It was a last minute thing. I don't even know the bride's name… or the groom's. Your parents aren't here, are they?"

"You know the groom. It's Devon, the one that always smiles at you and you don't need to know the bride. She probably wouldn't like you anyway," the blonde girl told her, turning her body so she was facing Elphie entirely. "And no, my parents aren't here. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want my introduction to them to be so… formal. That is, if I ever meet them," she answered.

"Oh, of course the bride would like her, Galinda. Sheron _admires_ anyone with a pulse," the redhead the Arduenna heiress had been talking to, snorted in the most ladylike way possible. The way she said 'admires' made Elphaba think that's not the word she intended to use.

The Munchkinlander was about to open her mouth to say something, but a weight settled in her lap and arms briefly wrapped themselves around her neck. After adjusting to the weight, she looked down to see her son had settled in her lap; his head was leaning back against her chest, he was sucking on a pacifier he didn't need meaning he was getting tired, and he was wringing his hands in his lap. "Well, hello to you, too."

Fiyero jogged over to the table seconds later. "Sorry about that. He saw you and just took off. He even said "Mama"."

Chocolate eyes lit up as a warm feeling spread through her belly and she looked down at her son. "Did you really?" He nodded and reached up to grip a fistful of the black silk that hung from his mother's head in the form of hair.

"Your son?" The snotty, snaggletooth blonde inquired, eyeing Elphaba with something akin to disgust.

"Yep. Isn't he just the cutest thing? And to think, if I hadn't spread my legs for this hunk of a prince, the world would never be blessed the presence of this little bundle of joy," she rushed out with a large, derisive grin.

"Hi, everyone. I'm so glad all of you showed up to mine and Devon's wedding. It means so much to both of us. We are so grateful to you, but I'll stop talking and introduce someone very important to all of Oz. I would like you all to give a big Gillikin welcome to Oz's Very Own Princess Elphaba the Thropp Third Descending from Rush Margins of Nest Hardings of Munchkinland and the Emerald City. She's here to sing our first song," the bride gushed and Elphaba got to her feet, earning a collective gasp from the table she was sitting at.

"Damn, is that really my whole title? And here I was thinking Elphaba the Thropp Third Descending from Rush Margins of Nest Hardings was a mouthful. They've done added 'of Munchkinland and the Emerald City' and all that jazz in front of it. All the same, I have to go. See you later, my sweet," she pressed a kiss to a stunned Galinda's forehead before attempting to pass her son over to his father, but he latched onto Elphaba.

Shrugging, she made her way on stage with her little Liir. She walked up to the microphone in front of the band and began to talk. "Hillo, all. Um, did anyone else think my name was abnormally long? My father's is simply The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and I get all that. Granted, I'm also a future governess, but anyway, um, this cutie on my hip here is my son as some of you may know. His name his Liir and he's incredibly shy like I was at his age, which is why he's opted to hide his face in my bosom." That earned her a laugh from the crowd, despite the whispers that broke out about her being an unwed mother. "It's actually a funny story of how I came to be at this wedding. I didn't know about it until… what was it? Two or three days ago. I was sitting in The Emerald City Palace in my room playing with Liir and talking to his father and my father comes in and goes, "You've been demoted to a wedding singer."" The wedding crowd went ballistic over that one. Elphaba laughed at the memory herself. "I was like, "I now know what I mean to the world, but could you… could you tell me whose wedding I'll be singing at?" Yeah, he never told me. I found out approximately one minute before I came here that the beautiful bride's name is Sheron. And this is a gorgeous set up you have here, Sheron. But to redeem myself I do know the groom. I attend school with Devon at Shiz. Anyway, enough of my babbling, congratulations and wish you both the best of luck in life. The song I will be singing is called Think of Me.

"_When you hear, but you just don't listen,  
When you're looking, but you just don't see,  
When you're thinking there's no rhyme or reason,  
Think of me. Think of me._

"_When you're getting to the end of a hard day,  
And you're thinking it's a long way home,  
When you're thinking that you're just plain crazy cuz you're on your own,  
Think of me._

"_I will find you, I promise.  
I will make you believe.  
Oh, that I'm in this crazy love for the long haul,  
So, think of me. Think of me._

"_When you're laying on my favorite pillow,  
And all you wanna do is fall asleep.  
When you're gazing out the bedroom window,  
Will you think of me? Think of me._

"_When you're driving down an empty highway,  
You're surrounded by the sky and sea,  
When you're seeing such a thing of beauty,  
Do you think of me? Think of me._

"_I will find you, I promise.  
I will make you believe.  
Oh, that I'm in this crazy love for the long haul  
So think of me. Think of me._

"_Cuz if I make you a promise,  
That's a promise that I'll keep.  
Oh. And I'm in this crazy love for the long haul  
So think of me. Think of me._

"_And I'll be home soon.  
I'll be home soon. I'll be home soon.  
Home to you._  
_Cuz if I make you a promise,  
That's a promise that I'll keep.  
Oh. And I'm in this crazy love for the long haul  
So think of me. Think of me.  
Yes, I'm in this crazy love for the long haul  
So think of me."_

Elphaba finished up the song with a wink to the bride, a nod to the groom and a kiss blown to her blonde roommate, who flushed and returned the gesture. Everyone clapped loudly, so loudly that it startled Liir a little bit. She walked off the stage (with her boot still clinging to her foot) and made her way back to her seat, getting praises on the way there. She took her seat and situated her son back into her lap.

"So, how was I?" She was asking Fiyero who had leaned down so he was eye level with their son. Liir grabbed his hand and began to play with it.

"Wonderful as always, Fae. I don't know why you even have to ask," he smiled at her.

She grinned back. "It boosts my ego, Yero. Surely, you've realized it after two years," she answered before turning to Galinda who was completely red in the face and had her hands balled in fists. "What did you think?"

"Me? Oh, I thought you did fantastical, Elphie. You know that. Um, Fiyero, would you be a dear and get me a drink? I'm positively parched." The heiress sounded absolutely flustered. The way she presented herself was the way she normally did in public, but her voice was completely unlike her. Her sapphire eyes watched Fiyero walk away with Liir still attached to his hand before snapping back to her table of friends. "Ladies, will you excuse us, please?" She didn't wait for a response before she hauled Elphie up and pulled her off to a secluded corner near the entrance of the room.

"Galinda, what are we doing over here?"

Oceanic eyes found auburn brown ones and the owner of the browns was utterly surprised by the hurt and confusion staring back at her, but she didn't let that show. She waited. And waited. And waited. And waited for her companion to explain what she was clearly feeling. The Frottican was frowning. How exactly was she supposed to express her pain to her in a way that her Elphie would understand her? What to do, what to do. She supposed she would have to do it the best way she knew how.

A whimper welled up in the back of her throat and she shifted from one foot to the other. This would have to be enough. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The Princess was momentarily taken aback at the vulnerable tone the blonde was wielding. "I… have problems trusting people, but I trust you and I have very deep feelings for you. I had planned to tell you when we returned to school, but then I was here and I knew you'd be here, but there was no way for me to let you know that I would be here. There are very few people in Oz who know about me, which is the way I'd like to keep it until I'm about to take over after my father. I've never been one for the spotlight and I don't want to be subjected to it until I have to. I also don't like the people I'm around subjected to it either. Nessa hates it, my mother's learned to avoid it, Papa threw a book at the paparazzi once, but Shell and Nanny could care less. I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. I figured if you really wanted to be with me then I could wait to tell you because it shouldn't matter and then you could decide whether it's worth it." She paused then added as an afterthought. "Whether _I'm_ worth it."

Galinda blew out a breath when relief flooded her body. To be honest, she had been expecting some half ass comment that would be completely insensitive and surely infuriate her. But she should've known that Elphaba Snow Thropp doesn't do anything half assed. "I…" There really were no words to describe the emotions playing inside the small blonde's body. She was feeling a little bipolar at the moment, but she kept her gaze on the object of her affections. Elphie had to see what she was dealing with.

"My sweet, you didn't actually finish your sentence. You said "I…" and then you just didn't continue with it," Elphaba pointed out slowly, watching the blonde's eyes. She saw them beginning to cloud over and darken, causing her own to widen.

"Elphie, can you take me to your room? We need to talk."

"We _are _talking," the green woman stated dumbly.

"In private," Galinda added.

"We're in a friggin' corner. Corners are private."

"Damn it, Elphaba. We need to be in a more private place. For Lurline's sake, just take me there," she demanded, becoming frustrated. Everything always had to be a battle with Elphaba.

"Since you asked me so kindly… no. Why do you want to go to my roo…?" She trailed off, not finishing her sentence or word for that matter when realization dawned on her. "You wanna have sex with me!"

"Sweet _fucking_ Oz, Elphie, shout it out to the whole of Gillikin, why don't you?" she shrieked/whispered, yanking the taller of the two out of the grand room and leading her to the stairs.

"Sorry, I just- I thought we talked about this, Galinda."

"We did. Trust me. We did. I've had that whole conversation in my head on repeat for the past two weeks. We talked. But Elphie, I'm so in love with you I just want to shout it to the whole of Oz. You make me feel invincible and alive and so frustrated even when you're not with me. I could just be thinking of you and I feel all those things and Momsie and Popsicle told me that if I'm feeling these things that I should tell you because there's no way you can't love me back because I see the way you look at me, Elphaba. It's the same way I look at you and I look at you a lot so I would know the look in a second. We're in love Elphaba and I'm telling you that you are more than worth it."

An uncharacteristic beaming grin landed on bright green features. "That's certainly good to know."

* * *

**AN: Done with that and I guess I kind of left you all with a cliff hanger. I would've kept going, but I broke my finger approximately seven hours ago. Definitely not liking that, especially because it was my left pinky. Pinkies are the cutest fingers and now, mine is fugly. :/**

**~Elphaba Snow**


	10. Reach

**AN: So sorry it's taking me so long to update, but my finger's still broken and I've been working on a story that's quite similar to this one, but also a lot different. It would also start when Elphaba and Galinda meet at Shiz, it would definitely be a Gelphie and the title would be Enchanted. I'm not sure if I want to publish it or not, though. **

* * *

"_Silent, slumber  
Sweetheart, your thunder  
Is my thorn._

"_Bathing, beauty  
Ballad of bliss,  
You were born. _

"_Tell me you love me.  
Tell me you see me.  
Show me your laughter.  
Oh, won't you feed me?_

"_Tell me you love me.  
I'm the one you need.  
Raise your hand  
And reach for me.  
Reach for me._

"_Pretty, precious  
Prism in darkness  
You make me proud."_

_~Reach by Idina Menzel_

* * *

She couldn't be entirely sure what she had been thinking about when she first walked into her sorcery seminar (without her boot, thank whoever) the Friday following the return of most of Shiz's student body. She could vaguely remember her almost dropping her bag when she walked in and she remembered catching it before its contents fell out onto the floor. She remembered hesitating near some of the seats in the middle of the room before scurrying back to her usual spot in the very back corner of the room. She remembered relaxing in her seat because this was her last class of the day before lunch and all of her lectures had been cancelled for one reason or another (even her Sex Ed lecture), which she was ever so grateful for. She remembered the secret smile on her face when she recalled that Fiyero had wanted to take Liir that weekend, meaning she could get a lot more reading in or maybe she could take Galinda somewhere.

She remembered all that, but she could not for the life of her remember when she had allowed her resolve to become so weak. She had always put on a good show face for everyone, but as soon as her pretty blonde haired, blue eyed sweet walked into the room and her ashen colored lips curled up into the biggest grin, she knew, she just _knew_ she was screwed. Her breath caught in her throat and she began to feel warm all over when her eyes connected with ocean blue which immediately seemed to brighten and darken at the same time. She wasn't sure how she felt about feeling like this again. It happened with Fiyero and that relationship produced tears, a baby and heartbreak. She couldn't help but feel a little hesitant.

It was perfectly logical for her to be reluctant to just jump into this relationship, wasn't it? She just didn't want to get hurt. She was allowed to protect herself, wasn't she? Surely Galinda could understand that. I mean, half of the time she put on her own show face for all her society friends who didn't know the real her, so the blonde could empathize; she was almost in the same situation. Not many people accepted her for who she was and the one person that did, the one person she gave her everything to, broke her heart. Protection is only necessary. It is, it _is._

"Excuse you, Bean Stalk, but keep your lesbian eyes to yourself. You're making Galinda wildly uncomfortable with your staring. She's not interested," Pfannee's voice brought Elphaba away from her thoughts rather abruptly for her liking. The sound made her cringe out instinct.

The Munchkinlander processed Pfannee's words quickly and smirked smugly for some reason. "Oh, that's funny coming from you, don't you think? You should watch what you say to me Miss Pfannee or your past might come back to bite you in the ass. That would be most unfortunate, now wouldn't it?"

"Pfannee, what's she talking about?" Shenshen wondered quietly when she was seated next to the flushing redhead.

"Nothing at all, Shen. She's only trying to get me angry. She doesn't know _anything_." And Pfannee turned in her seat to pierce Elphaba with a glare that might've frightened her if she wasn't Elphaba.

"Or perhaps I know far too much, hmm?" And with that she reclined back in her seat once more, having momentarily forgotten about Galinda until the blonde plopped down beside her, causing her heart to give a start. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm sitting next to my girlfriend, silly," she whispered, though she needn't to, seeing as how they were in the very back row.

"When was it decided that you would do such a thing?" The green girl inquired, not as baffled as she appeared.

"When wasn't it?" Galinda countered smartly, leaning closer to her companion who leaned away in response. "Honestly, Elphie, what has gotten in to you? You've been like this with me since I asked you to be my girlfriend. Have I done something wrong?"

The Princess didn't respond, instead she just faced forward and didn't say anything for the rest of class. The heiress sighed, watching her love's eyes glaze over. This had become a common thing for them lately and she couldn't figure out why, but it hurt. She thought after everything that happened in Gillikin and with the new title to their relationship that things would be different, but she was wrong. Elphaba had been more resigned and closed off than ever, she wouldn't tell Galinda anything anymore and when she tried to push information from her, the taller of the two would simply not answer. And that _hurt_, being so cut off from the one thing, the one _person_ she's wanted for so long. Her chest felt like someone was in there squeezing painfully at her heart and she wanted the feeling to go away. She had to get Elphaba to talk to her.

When sorcery was over, the pair made their way to the cafeteria in a withering silence. Galinda did not try to take Elphaba's hand and Elphaba did not try to take Galinda's hand, but when it was time for Galinda to sit at her table with her friends, she tugged on her girlfriend's green hand and found those troubled brown eyes she'd fallen in love with. Cue butterflies in stomach. "I'm here, you know. I'm not going anywhere. I wish you would trust me enough to tell me what's going on in that head of yours. I love you. _So_ much."

Elphaba didn't break eye contact; she merely nodded and pulled the blonde to a table in a secluded corner near the doors. Galinda could practically see the gears turning in Elphaba's head and she didn't know what to make of it, but the butterflies in her stomach began to beat around madly and her heartbeat was a bit erratic. Then the dark haired girl spoke. "I know that, but I'm… scared."

"Of me?" Galinda's mouth made an O shape for a few shocked seconds. "Whatever for?"

Elphaba inadvertently shuddered, seeing the love displayed amongst all the emotions in blue eyes. "Galinda, you may or may not realize this, but you… you have a power over me and it's just _terrifying_ because… the last time I let someone have this kind of power over me… it didn't turn out well. Don't get me wrong, I love my son with all I have, but… I can't let that happen to me again."

"Elphie, I'm not Fiyero-"

"You're more alike than I will ever care to acknowledge because he stole my heart just like you're doing and," she paused to clear her throat over the lump form in her throat and the tears that were gathering at the corner of her eyes. She hadn't anticipated this happening in the cafeteria. "And everything I used to feel for him is coming back only stronger if that's even possible. All these memories are just coming back to me and I don't want us to be that. I don't want us to be memories, even if we just have to stay friends. I can't lose you, okay? I have already invested in this relationship so much more than I probably realize and if we don't work out…" she couldn't even finish.

"What if we do work out?" Galinda was finally able to ask. "I'm not promising that it will, but I'm not going to give up because things get hard and they _will_ get hard. I will say it again and I want you to hear me this time; I am not Fiyero. I'm not letting you go. I can't let you go. I'm more in love with you and every day you do something that makes me fall in love with even more."

"Oh, Galinda," Elphaba whispered, looking down and biting her lip in a manner that was sexier than she knew. "I've been spending all my time thinking about you. It's making me a little bit crazy. I'm not sure, but I think I'm falling for you."

"Really?" She looked up at her with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Well, duh. I thought it was obvious."

"It was in the beginning, but then you stopped talking to me and shutting me out so I was uncertain," she explained, keeping her tears at bay. So many emotions, dear Lord. "It hurts my heart, Elphie. It hurts so much when you don't talk to me. I thought you hated me again. I don't want you to hate me again, not after everything."

"My sweet, I don't hate you, I promise I don't hate you," Elphaba murmured back with such passionate ferocity that her girlfriend had no choice but to believe her.

"Okay. I love you, Elphie."

There was silence between them and then a decision was made.

"How much?"

"Huh?" Galinda was confused.

"How much do you love me?" She repeated, tilting her head to the side and staring at the blonde, secretly loving the way she squirmed under the heat of her gaze.

"Elphie, I'm confused. Why are you asking me this?"

"Are you willing to _show_ me how much you love me?" Of course she knew the answer to this, she just wanted to be absolutely certain of everything first. She was pretty positive she was in love with Galinda, she just wanted to keep that to herself for a little bit first.

It took a minute for realization to dawn on Galinda, but when it did, she went red from the chest up to the top of her head. "Elphie, if you're asking what I think you're asking… oh, sweet Oz, you are. When? Now? We can go now."

"Tonight. I'm ready. I want to do this with you." And she was. She definitely was.

Blue eyes went alight in excitement. "I'm so happy, Elphie. This is finally going to happen. What should I wear? How should my hair be? What are you gonna wear? Should we play music? Will you talk dirty to me?"

Elphaba took a breath before answering. "You should probably not wear anything because of the activity we will be engaging in. I usually keep my hair down because I look sexy with my hair down. I'm not going to wear anything for the aforementioned reasons about clothing. Music distracts me because I'll want to start singing to it so that's a no. And yes, I will, even if you hadn't asked I probably would anyway."

"Wow. This is all so unexpected. I'll be right back. I have to go clear my schedule." She jumped up in second and bounced over to her table of friends as Boq came to sit across from Elphaba.

"Hello, Elphaba," he greet jovially.

"Hi, Boq." She smiled.

"How are you today?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm fabulous. I'm more than fabulous. I'm ecstatic actually." Yeah, that sounded about right.

"I'd ask why, but knowing you, you'd give me some vague answer, so I'll change topics. How is Miss Galinda? Has she been asking for me?" So hopeful.

A sigh fell from her lips at the question. How was she supposed to tell Boq about this? Unfortunately for her, he was one of her closest friends and he knew about her father being the Wizard of Oz. He would never forgive her for this, or at least that's what he'd think for a little while. "Boq, I have something to tell you and you won't like it."

Panic set into him. "What is it? Is it Miss Galinda? Has something happened to her?"

"Over holiday break I saw her and we've been trying to see where our relationship stood for a long time now and she said that she was in love with me and when we arrived back at our dorm on Monday, she asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes." Better to just get it all out in the open now.

"Elphaba, that's not a very funny joke," he pointed out, narrowing his eyes at her.

"When have you ever known me joke, Boq? I'm sarcastic and I make jabs at people's intelligence or lack thereof, but I don't joke," she said.

"I still don't believe you."

"Boq-"

"Elphie, Elphie, Elphie!" The still bouncing blonde ran back over to Elphaba and sat back down beside her. She grabbed her hands, not even noticing Boq at all. "Guess what."

"What?" Cuz she sure as shit wasn't about to guess.

"The girls invited me out this evening."

"And what was your excuse for them?" She inquired curiously.

"Well, since Ama Clutch retired back to her home in the Glikkus I couldn't think of that much, but I managed to tell them that I will not be able to go out for the rest of the weekend because someone has requested my presence." She was beaming as she finished. She didn't even have to lie about it either. It was perfect.

"And when Pfannee asked who it was what did you say?"

Galinda blinked at the question. "How… did… you- you know what; never mind. I didn't tell them. I smiled and came back over here to tell you. Great Oz, I never thought this would be happening so soon, Elphie. Tonight is going to be perfect. I can't wait to touch you." She fought the urge to kiss Elphaba and opted to give her hands one good long squeeze before going back to her friends.

"So it's true."

Elphaba turned her head to Boq who looked to be having a stroke. "I tried to tell you."

"How could you do this to me?" The Munchkin accused, glaring at her as Fiyero came to the table with a small lunch.

"I didn't anything _to_ you. I did this _for_ me. Contrary to popular belief, I do have feelings right now most of those feelings are directed at Galinda. She makes me so incredibly happy because seeing me happy makes her happy. She told me that. You wanna know what else she told me? She said that the best thing about her is me. I almost cried when she said that because to have someone, to have _Galinda_ love me that much just astounds me. You honestly can't expect me to give up that kind of happiness because of your unrequited love for her." She hadn't intended for all of that to come out, but she was kind of glad it did. At least now Boq knew where she was coming from.

"I guess I saw this coming in a way. I just thought I could show her that I could love her better than anyone could," he replied with conviction.

She pursed her lips in response. "Perhaps, but she loves me for some unholy reason and it's me she wants, so you'll just have to deal with it."

"I know," he said sullenly, getting up and leaving.

"So you and Galinda are finally gonna have sex tonight?" Fiyero asked after a little while.

Elphaba perked immediately without realizing it. "Yes, we are. She's very excited. She's wanted to ravish me for a while now and I've decided to indulge her after some thought. I just hope she's not expecting too much tonight. It's her first time and it might hurt-"

"Wait, Galinda's a virgin- no, wait, dumb question. Did our first time hurt you?" The prince queried, looking at his first. "You never told me."

"Um… no, but it was uncomfortable, but that was to be expected," she answered him with a far off look in her face. "Fiyero, what if… no, no, I can't bother myself with all the what ifs of the situation. I have to focus on the positive, besides Galinda masturbates. "

"Well, I can't really say much on the matter. You're the only girl I've been with and our first time was nothing even close to planned if you recall," he said, shifting because the sudden images of Galinda masturbating were uncontrollable and very… interesting. Yeah, we'll go with that.

"I recall, thank you very much," she grinned, snatching an apple slice from his tray.

* * *

Galinda was impatient. Anyone who knew her knew that fact. Elphaba knew her better than most, so she was aware that Galinda was impatient. Yet, she still kept her waiting. Here the blonde was sitting completely naked on her roommate's bed with anticipation written all over her body waiting for her innocence to be taken and the girl meant to take it was late. Elphaba was never late and the one thing she's late for happened to be this. Galinda had the worst luck.

Still though, she had taken her love's advice and left her curls down. She hoped Elphaba was right about this. What if her hair got tangled? That just wouldn't do. Suddenly, but not for the first time today, Galinda's stomach began to churn with what one could only describe as nerves and expectation and perhaps anxiety. Here she was, about to give herself away to a girl she'd only known for six months, but had fallen so quickly and deeply in love with. It wasn't even a love at first sight thing, either. She giggled at that.

The next moment, Elphaba entered the room in a flurry of green and black, nearly slamming the door behind her in her haste. "I'm so sorry I'm late, my sweet," she went over to give Galinda a little peck on the lips before shrugging out of her clothing. "Liir got extremely fussy when I tried to leave, so I had to sing to him to get him to calm down. When he finally did calm down, he was clinging to me and wouldn't let go, so I had to put a sleeping enchantment on him which I hate because using magic on him makes me feel awful, but I knew it would make Fiyero feel more awful if I took him back with me. I also knew you were here waiting for me so I went to my last resort, but I'm thinking more and more that it wasn't such a bad idea." She finished dressed only in her under garments which was a deep purple lacy thong and a matching bra with black knee socks.

It wasn't much, but to Galinda her Elphie was the most beautiful she's ever seen her. The verdant girl was stretching with her arms up above her head, her arm and legs muscles were tightening, her taunt stomach sucked in and her ribs were even more prominent than before. Then she relaxed and smiled warmly at her girlfriend who was staring very obviously.

"Elphie… you are… so much more… _beautiful_ than I remembered."

Elphaba's smile formed a smirk before she came over to the bed. "Are you sure you're ready for this? We can still wait if you-" A finger to her lips cut her off.

"Elphie, I'm more than ready, but I do have one request," she smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Um… all right, what?"

"Well, I've been researching all afternoon and I want to pleasure you first." She punctuated this by reaching behind Elphaba, unhooking her bra and sliding it off her arms. "Oh, and keep your socks on. They're sexy on you."

"Fine, but if they get annoying, I'm taking them off," she warmed, standing up to remove her thong, but Galinda beat her to it and pulled her down onto the bed to roll on top of her. Elphaba cackled and the sound sent shivers through the smaller girl. "Well, someone's eager."

"You have no idea," Galinda all but growled, capturing her girlfriend's bottom lip between her teeth before covering her mouth with her own. Her pale hands traveled down slender green arms, reveling in its softness. She smiled into the kiss as she thought; only barely being able to due to the proximity of her emerald skinned love. Soft and green, that's what Elphaba was; she was soft and green and so, _so_ warm. The nimble digits trailing Galinda's back made her hot, but caused goose bumps to erupt all over her body. And only Elphaba did that. She made quick work of kissing all over Elphaba's neck, grinning when she heard the other girl's sharp intake of breath in response to her teeth on a soft green lobe.

And then there was a knock on the door… well, it was more of a kick.

Elphaba groaned quiet loudly at that, already knowing who it was, but wanting to make sure just in case she could actually convince this person scat. "Who is it?"

"Elphaba, it's your sister," came the no-matter-what-self righteous voice of Nessarose Thropp. "Open the door, we haven't spoken properly all week."

"I'm afraid she can't do that, Nessa," Galinda called back before Elphaba got the chance to. "She's bathing with her oils, meaning she's stark naked and does not wish for you to see her in such a state of undress."

"Well, you're in there," Nessa reasoned on the other side of the door.

"For assistance should she need it and she's spent most of this time occupying the bathroom. She's now blushing from head to toe thoroughly. I think you should come back some other time when your sister's not indisposed, perhaps, Nessa," Galinda had breathed all that out onto Elphaba's erect left nipple and the verdant Princess was having all kinds of trouble trying to keep her breathing even and not moan.

"Fine, since I'm such an inconvenience, I shall go spend my time with Nanny." And Elphaba almost missed her whispered, "As usual."

"Well, now I feel bad," the heiress pouted, mouth just a bit too close to a dark green nipple, while not being quite close enough.

"Well, don't. She does it all the time. It's her specialty, but seriously, my sweet, look where your mouth is." She was trying with all her might not to arch her back, but the devilish smirk on pink was proving it to be difficult. A quick flash of arousal shot from her belly straight up and back down to the juncture between her legs.

The smaller of the two women leaned down and fastened her lips around the hardened peak, gaining a groan of approval. The saltiness of Elphaba's skin mixed with the honey from her oil was a little addictive and it was making Galinda a little high. "Elphie, do you taste like this all over?"

"Well, there's been some debate about that, Galinda, _fuck_," she drawled out the last word when the pink mouth found their way to her other nipple and began pulling on it via teeth. She was becoming dizzy with arousal, but at the same time was acutely aware of everything that was happening to her body and the things Galinda was doing to it. "Oh! Shit, Lin, that's… mmm!"

"And just who has done this debating, Miss Thropp?" The pleasure giver in the situation promptly stopped what she was doing to eye the woman under her.

Elphaba whined in disapproval and arched up. "Just Fiyero and I, Galinda, please don't-"

"Elphaba, are you in there?" Galinda recognized the voice belonging to the hooded woman that sometimes came to their room to pick up Liir or just to chat with Elphaba.

The green woman glared at the ceiling and pushed a breath out through her gritted. _Seriously?_ "What do you want, whoever you are?"

"You know damn good and well who I am, Miss Elphaba Snow, now let me in." This reply made her chuckle a little and she almost considered getting up. _Almost._

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I have a gorgeous naked person who's wanted to be naked with me for a long time on top of my nakedness, pleasuring my body so that request is a negative."

Galinda's body flushed so badly she thought she might overheat. Her Elphie thought she was gorgeous.

The woman in the hallway giggled. "Could you have found any more ways to say naked or any form of the word in that sentence? And anyway, what was all that bullshit about you and Fiyero not fucking anymore."

"Don't be so crude. It was not bullshit and I'm not fucking Fiyero, I was about to make love to the person I love that is _not_ Fiyero before you so rudely interruptED! Fuck!" Apparently Galinda had grown bored of this conversation and had decided to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down Elphaba's body, where she stopped twice; once to play with her bully button ring and the second time to hover just above her opening between her legs. At the second stop, however, she chose to press a hard kiss to the metal ring that was pierced through her little bundle of nerves which seemed to be throbbing with need. "I mean… go away. We'll talk later, I'm busy."

A faraway chuckle was heard. "Obviously."

"Okay, back to where I was," Galinda huffed, before green thighs wrapped around her waist. She glanced up to see her girlfriend had her hands over her face. "What's wrong?"

The Princess gave her nervous smile, moving her hands away from her face. "It's just… I haven't been eaten out in months and I'm incredibly sensitive down there anyway… and with the lack of contact… and the added sensitivity of my piercing… I might cum early. And gosh, that is completely embarrassing."

Galinda grinned, feeling her stomach tighten slightly. "Elphie, as long as it's good for you, then it doesn't bother me… plus, it'll boost my ego more. I mean, I'm already dating the Princess of Oz."

Elphaba chuckled at her girlfriend. "I know, right?"

She only smiled wider and dived back between green thighs to gaze at the glistening beauty in front of her. She had only had short glances before, but now she knew it was completely true. Elphaba really was green all over. "Perfect," she breathed and then tentatively, she snuck her tongue out and delivered a long, slow lick up the wet slit. The sound the verdant woman emitted was almost enough to make the blonde orgasm. It was long and low with just enough inflection at the end to give her all the confidence she needed to continue. She repeated the action and then used the tip of her tongue to flick Elphaba's ring.

"Mother-son of a… oh, oh, fuck me! Galinda! Shit!" Was the reaction she got, along with lifting of green hips into her face and equally green fingers threading through her golden curls so she started to swirl her tongue around it and nip at it. These particular actions got a squeal out of the usually stoic Thropp Third Descending and she rotated her hips in time with each swipe to her clit. "Oh, god! Ah… fuck, yes! Don't stop, Lin! Yes!"

Galinda was trying her very hardest not to devour her woman, but every time her tongue came in contact with the delicious jade skin it was becoming more and more difficult. "Elphie, sweet Lurline, you taste better than any food I've ever had." The blonde tasted something smoky and sweet with a hint of cinnamon. It was intoxication and she couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't get enough of _her._

"Hey, thanks down there. You're very kind," Elphaba was able to blow out just before a tongue slid past her opening. Her entire torso sprung up and she leaned back on her hands, which were clawing at the sheets. "_Oh, yes, Galinda… please, put your tongue inside me, baby!"_

The Frottican's grin was blindingly apparent at the exclamation of those words. Déjà vu washed over her as she remembered the words her love cried out in her sleep. "Your wish is my command," she giggled and without any further warning, shoved her tongue as deep as she could inside the wet heat.

"Oh, fuck, Galinda!"

And then her face was soaked.

She looked up to see Elphaba more or less convulsing against the bed as pleasure overwhelmed her. Her hands were fisting the sheets, her back was arching out of control and her head was thrown back, exposing the smooth skin of her neck. In that moment, Galinda watched her love open herself to her completely, she was vulnerable (and she would later swear up and down that she was never vulnerable), but Lurline, she was _beautiful._

As the Munchkinlander released her last shuddering moan, she fell back on the bed and the heiress thought that was an opportune time lap up the rest of her juices which tasted beyond phenomenal by the way, before moving up her body so they were chest to chest and face to face.

"So, how was I?" She got out between the kisses that were being delivered to an emerald neck that was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

"You were… mind blowing, my sweet. Truly, you were." Elphaba only got that out because somehow her girlfriend's kisses were grounding her and fogging her senses up at the same time. It was odd, but she found that she liked it. It was comforting.

"Really?"

She nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Do you still wanna be on top?"

Galinda tilted her head in thought. She absolutely loved looking down at her love. It was a change and she loved that she was now the only person to see her this way. "I'm staying on top."

"Okay, but we can switch at any time, just tell me, okay?"

The blonde smiled at how concerned she sounded. She _loved_ this girl. "Elphie, just make love to me."

A slow grin graced her hawkish features. "That I can do."

When Galinda felt the soft hand rubbing soothing circles on her belly, everything inside her churned, but it wasn't the awful churning she felt when she first met Elphaba. It was the butterflies again, but instead of settling after a while, a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. However, with each circle the knot dissipated. Soon enough the soothing circles moved to her hip and then to her inner thigh. At that point, her breathing became ragged and she was sure she sounded like a dog, so she bit her lip in favor of that. And then she heard a chuckle and she realized that she'd had her eyes squeezed shut.

She opened them to reveal a very amused Princess. "What's so funny?" She questioned.

Elphaba turned her head to the side and cackled halfway in her pillow. "You are," she chuckled, turning back to look at the pout that had set on swollen pink lips. "You look like I'm about to give you a shot."

Galinda huffed. "Well, you are about to impale me, are you not?"

"Touché, my sweet."

"Did you and Fiyero talk this much during sex?" She wondered, burying her head in the crook of Elphaba's neck while the green woman continued to draw invisible circles on a pale thigh causing the knot in Galinda's stomach to return gradually.

Dark brows furrowed as she thought. "No, I don't think so. We were always too worried about getting caught… but then I got pregnant, so… that didn't work out too well cuz when I'm pregnant, I'm _huge._"

"I can't imagine that. You're like rake thin."

"I know, right? But-"

"Elphaba? Are you in there? I want to talk to you about what happened earlier."

Both women looked at the door simultaneously, but only the colored one spoke. "Are effing serious with me right now? Like, we both heard that, right? I'm not going crazy yet, am I?"

"No, Elphie, I heard it, too," Galinda giggled at her girlfriend's censoring of the F-word she so often used.

"Okay, then what the hell is with people trying to talk to me tonight? I mean, honestly, I'm free every other night, not really because I have Liir, but it's like everyone was told to come here tonight to try to be a giant cock block. Ugh, people are stupid." After her mini rant, she noticed the smaller girl shaking above her. "Are you laughing at me?"

She nodded. "You said cock block, but neither of have that particular appendage."

"It's an expression," she said dryly.

"Elphaba? I can hear you in there."

"Oh, my gosh, Boq! We're busy. She'll see you in class on Monday because that's the next time she'll be free," Galinda finally answered him. Interruptions! What is up?

"Oh, hi, Miss Galinda. I guess I'll just go then." The disappointment and pain in his voice made Elphaba frown, but it was quickly wiped away when she replayed her girlfriend's words over in her head.

"We're going to be here all weekend? You plan on keeping me here all weekend?" It was impossible not to hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yes," she hissed when slender fingers brushed by her engorged clit. The knot in her stomach was more pronounced now because of the way her lips slammed closed at the touch.

"Lin, calm down. Everything is fine, just… trust me, honey." The words past her lips so easily and so gently that it caused blue eyes to find brown immediately and she calmed instantly, allowing Elphaba to wedge her legs open with her boney knee.

Fingers made their way back to her clit and although it wasn't pierced, it hadn't had attention in quite a while because Galinda found it wildly uncomfortable and inappropriate to pleasure herself while sleeping just across the hall from her parents. So now her hips were bucking at the slightest bit of contact, not that Elphaba minded she was sure. That was mostly due to the fact that the eldest Thropp child kept pressing kisses into her hair while the blonde made sure to place her on kisses on the neck she was currently buried in. She felt a thin digit slide down her soaking wet slit and couldn't contain her moan if she wanted. Elphaba's touch set on her fire in the best way imaginable.

"Elphie, I'm ready. Take me… _please_," she even made extra sure to sound as seductive as she could. And according to the gasp below her, she had achieved her goal.

"Okay," Elphie breathed out quietly, slowly slipping a finger inside her love's most tight opening.

It was then that pink and green became one.

"Elphie," Galinda groaned out when her head finally cleared enough to do so. Having Elphaba inside her was incredibly mind boggling and it had to be the single sexiest thing in the whole of Oz. Even though this was not how she expected to lose her innocence –far from it actually, she wouldn't change for anything. _Anything._

* * *

The night ended the next morning on a particularly light note.

"I like my new nickname," Galinda commented idly, fiddling with a lock of ink black hair as she lay next to the woman she'd spent the last several hours having intimate relations with.

"What nickname?" Said woman inquired confused, staring at their interlocked fingers.

"Lin. I like it. You said it a lot while we were sexing it up and I enjoyed hearing you say it," she explicated with a faint smile on her face.

"Oh- wait, did you really just say 'sexing it up'? Please, never say that again. I'm almost positive my mother has said that and I don't want to think about sex with you and my mother at the same time. It's quite a disturbing image, you'll find."

Galinda kissed away the barely there pout from the dark lips of her love. "I love you."

"I love you." And this time, she was more than sure because her heart had spoken before her head could.

* * *

**AN: And so there's that chapter. I hope you liked it. It took me forever to write, so you should definitely like it and then review, even if you didn't like it. Yeah, that's all.**

**~Elphaba Snow**


	11. So Happy I Could Die

**AN: So, I got inspired and I'm writing this chapter earlier than I had planned. I hope you enjoy it. Except I just came back to it like a week later and completely forgot what I was gonna write… like completely. Whatever, I'll just go with it.**

* * *

"_Happy in the club  
With a bottle of red wine.  
Smiles in our eyes  
Cuz we're having a good time.  
Eh, eh, so happy I could die._

"_Be your best friend  
And I'll love you forever.  
Up in the club,  
Feeling higher than ever.  
Eh, eh, so happy I could die."_

_~So Happy I Could Die by Lady GaGa_

* * *

Honestly, Galinda couldn't give two craps about what her snobbish friends thought. Weeks ago their approval would've meant the world to her, but now the only approval she needed or even wanted was Elphaba's. This was why she was so completely and hopelessly bored sitting at their lunch table and hearing her dear "friends" talk about nonsense as she knew Elphaba would call it. They were gossiping about Lurline only knew what and she wasn't paying a lick of attention to them! Had she still cared for their company she would've been tsking at her behavior.

"Galinda, are you listening?" One of them, Shenshen she believed, was asking her.

She shook her head and sighed. "No, I'm not listening at all."

"Galinda, what has gotten into you?" Pfannee demanded, staring daggers at the blonde who was trying to hide her grin at the inappropriate thoughts that had suddenly filled her mind at the question.

"Nothing. I'm just bored." And she wasn't lying. She was very bored. The conversations she had in comparison to her conversations with Elphie were vastly overrated. In responding to her friends she failed to notice the munchkin that appeared at her side quite suddenly.

"Miss Galinda, could I talk to you for a bit?"

The blonde turned her head to see Boq standing behind her. She internally cringed, hoping to avoid him for at least another week. The last she had heard of him was when she was giving her virginity to her girlfriend. With another, more visible cringe, she realized that might not have been as fond a memory for him as it was for her; fond being the understatement of the century. She really didn't want to talk to him. She didn't know what he was going to say or what to say to him. It would be awkward an uncomfortable conversing experience for both parties involved.

"Boq, I don't think that-"

"Elphaba sent me to talk to you," he explained shortly, ironically enough.

"She did?" This was news to Galinda. She had seen her emerald beauty just that morning and had not been informed of her plans to talk to Boq, much less to send Boq to speak with her. Well, now she was in a bind. She didn't want to talk to Boq, but she was insanely curious as to why Elphaba sent him to talk to her and the topic of discussion that would happening between them as well. However one side would almost always win out; her curiosity got the better of her and she stood to follow Boq away from her the table she was sitting at.

"Galinda, seriously, who cares that the Walking Celery Stick wasn't the midget to talk to you? She's not your mother, you don't have to do what she says, now sit back down and talk to us," Pfannee commanded, sending a distasteful glare at the munchkin who had interrupted their lunch.

"And neither are you, Pfannee. I will do as I please. As fate would have it, I'm close to Elphaba; we have a relationship of sorts. I would like to please her and vice versa. It would please her if I spoke with Master Boq just as it would please you if I didn't. Seeing as how I do have to live in close quarters with Elphaba, it would be beneficial if I put pleasing her above pleasing you, don't you think?" She understood the double entendre she was using completely and she wouldn't be surprised if Milla understood it as well. She was always more perceptive than the other two. And a great deal smarter as well. "Come on, Master Boq. I'm suddenly not very hungry."

"Very well." He led her out of the cafeteria and straight to the steps of the Crage Hall library.

"Boq, is Elphie here?" Galinda asked, looking around for her love, knowing full well she wouldn't be there for another four minutes. But Boq didn't need to know that.

"No, but she'll be here soon," he paused to look at her face. "But then you probably are well aware of that fact, aren't you?"

She at least had the decency to blush appropriately. "What did you have to talk to be about?"

Boq suddenly sat up straight as if remember why he went to get the blonde in the first place. "Well, I spoke to Elphie about you two and we've come to an understanding… er, rather, I've agreed to be fine with you two together because you're the best thing that's happened to her since Fiyero and Liir so I'm not going to screw it up by trying to break you two up and as a result, she won't chop my body up and scatter the pieces all over Oz."

The blue eyed girl couldn't hide her little grin at that information. She loved that she was one of the best things in Elphaba's life right now. A slow, warm feeling was taking her over and she liked it. She liked it a lot. "Boq, I'm sorry if our relationship upsets you, but you have to know that I never had any romantic inclinations toward you, at all."

"I know…" he sighed, almost painfully as if his chest had cracked in two. "I had just hoped something would change between us."

"I'm so sorry." She honestly didn't know what she was apologizing for; for inadvertently breaking Boq's heart or for loving Elphaba, a woman? Moral dilemmas were awfully confusing. Why would she apologize for loving? It wasn't against the law. Loving someone wasn't a sin. It wasn't, it _wasn't_. "I didn't mean to fall in love with her, she kind of tripped me. But I'm glad she did. I'm happy with her even we fight and I try to give her the silent treatment, but she's so much better at it than me because her ignoring skills are far more superior to mine."

Boq seemed to mull this over for a considerable amount of time. His eyes were in a downcast, his chin rested on his chest and he rocked back and forth on the heels and the balls of his feet, almost in an anxious manner.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

They both turned to see their topic of discussion with a befuddled expression on her face which Galinda found to be incredibly cute. The green woman was scarcely aware that they had been talking about her at one point in time because really, what else did they have to talk about?

"Elphie, we were just talking about you," her girlfriend trilled happily, flitting to her side.

Elphaba fought the urge to roll her eyes at how predictable that was, instead she opted to uncross her arms to allow said girlfriend to flirt with the idea of holding her hand. "I figured as much. Shouldn't you be eating lunch?"

"Shouldn't you?" The short woman countered, poking a few of her roommate's ribs. "You're much too thin."

"I am the appropriate amount of thin for my height, thank you very much Miss Galinda Arduenna. Also, I noticed that you avoided my question, making it all the more apparent that you didn't want to answer the question that I asked." Yeah, that's it. Divert the attention. She never was always good at that.

"Pfannee was being Pfannee so I left." And that was that all she was saying about it.

"I see."

Boq was slightly confused as to why Elphaba wasn't pressing the issue, but didn't say anything about it. "All right, well, I'm gonna go."

"Wait, Boq, how are you?" The Princess queried in concern, putting a hand on his arm. "We haven't really talked since… you know."

"I'm… in an adjustment-slash-enlightenment period, so I would say I'm pretty okay," he expounded truthfully, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Good. That's good," she murmured as he walked away.

Galinda waited until Boq was completely out of earshot before speaking. "What are you thinking about?"

Elphaba turned to her with an almost devilish grin. "My, my, that certainly is a dangerous question to be asking me, Miss Galinda."

* * *

With a sigh of contentment, Galinda rolled over in her lover's bed to face the emerald skinned woman who was sleeping in an odd way. Her body was tensed in a way that it seemed as though if any more movement was made her entire body would spring out of the bed. Galinda sat up on her elbows and hovered over the other woman, studying the curves on her face, her golden curls casting a shadow over jaded skin. Or she would've had Elphaba not fluttered her eyes in the cutest way in the world.

She blinked once, letting her eyes regulate. "I can't believe we just took a nap in the middle of the day on a Thursday."

"Naps are healthy," the pale one insisted, running a lone finger along the length of Elphaba's arm.

The Thropp Third Descending nodded in agreement. "I know. Liir loves taking naps." She cast a glance over to her son's crib next to her bed to find him still in a slumber.

"Which is sort of odd. I hated napping as a child," Galinda commented, looking in the same direction.

"I was indifferent to naps. I slept when I was tired, when I was told and when I sensed that the adults needed adult time to themselves to talk about me," she shrugged.

"I would've liked to meet you as a baby. You just seemed like you would be the most interesting infant ever."

"I was," she cackled softly, shifting so she was on her back and her girlfriend was half on top of her. Her breathing steadied in a rhythm that matched the other girl's and she melted into the position, feeling that she could lay like that forever.

"And so humble, too."

"You know it, babe." She let a short silence descend on them. "Guess what."

"What?"

"L is for the way you look at me..."

* * *

**AN: Complete and total filler chapter. Did not give anything to the plot at all, I don't think. It was extremely short and I'm sorry about that. It will most definitely be longer and better next chapter.**

**~Elphaba Snow**


End file.
